Los siete pecados Andrew
by BAyBM Andrew
Summary: Esta es una serie de minifics describiendo los siete pecados capitales con los personajes de Candy Candy "Los Andrew". Este trabajo fue presentado en la Guerra Florida 2015 y se hizo en conjunto con: Candy Fann, Chiquita Andrew, Kitten Andrew e Ishy.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas… ¡Sí! Por fin después de mucho tiempo de estar ausentes venimos a dar lata nuevamente. No nos estábamos haciendo las locas, ni queremos dejar nada a medias, lo que pasa es que Chiquita Andrew andaba enfermita, y después pues llego la Guerra Florida… y entramos a participar como "Legión Andrew"

Es un grupo pequeño pero con muchas ganas de participar en el Candymundo, y venimos con serie de minifics describiendo los siete pecados capitales. Este trabajo fue presentado en la Guerra Florida 2015 y se hizo en conjunto con: _**Candy Fann, Chiquita Andrew, Kitten Andrew e Ishy que aquí en FF esta como Ishylinda.**_

Este es un trabajo que veníamos planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, y gracias al talento de las chicas del grupo pudimos sacarlo adelante. Está dedicado a todas las chicas de _**LEGION ANDREW**_ por su apoyo en nuestras locuras, y a todas las chicas que nos dieron sus hermosos comentarios en la guerra, la verdad nos quedamos con un buen sabor de boca, espero que lo disfruten así como nosotras disfrutamos escribiendo.

0o0o0o0

 _ **Los siete pecados capitales**_ son una clasificación de los vicios mencionados en las primeras enseñanzas del cristianismo para educar a sus seguidores acerca de la moral cristiana. Son llamados capitales porque generan otros pecados, otros vicios. Son la soberbia, la avaricia, la envidia, la ira, la lujuria, la gula, la pereza.

 **Gula:** Se conoce como gula ese mecanismo humano caracterizado por el apetito desmedido en el comer y el beber. Dentro de las normas de la religión cristiana, una persona que se deja llevar por sus ansias de comer y/o beber más de lo que su cuerpo necesita, está cometiendo un pecado capital.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

 **Los siete pecados Andrew: La gula**

 **=Escapadas Nocturnas=**

 **By Chiquita Andrew**

Los pétalos de las dulce Candy y de las demás estirpes de rosas danzaban al compás de las ráfagas de viento. Día con día, las rosas perdían sus hermosos corolas anunciando que el otoño había llegado.

Dentro de la mansión Andrew reinaba el silencio, salvo el sonido del péndulo del viejo reloj que se encontraba en la sala principal, marcando las 3 de la mañana. Desde hace dos semanas atrás a la misma hora, unas pisadas se escuchaban bajando las escaleras, eran muy lentas y temerosas de ser percibidas. Poco a poco llegaban a su destino final: la cocina.

Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no tirar nada, el intruso nocturno encendió la luz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; la cocina se había convertido en su lugar favorito desde hace días. Su olfato se había sensibilizado, podía oler el dulce aroma de las frutas de temporada, las especies que las cocineras ocupaban para darle sabor a las comidas y el penetrante olor a café que se había preparado esa misma noche. Su mirada lentamente fue recorriendo cada rincón de aquella cocina, hasta que llego a su objetivo principal: la nevera.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, el delicioso sabor del pastel de chocolate que había tomado como postre en la cena volvió a sus recuerdos, pasando su lengua por los labios al recordar tan exquisito sabor.

Una gran cantidad de comida se encontraba frente a sus ojos, simplemente era un paraíso… pero su mirada fue directamente a parar sobre el delicioso pastel de chocolate. Con mucho cuidado sacó la charola depositándola en la mesa de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina. Tomó una gran rebanada de pastel y la depositó en un pequeño plato de porcelana, el cual iba a lavar terminando de comer, no quería dejar ningún rastro ya que eso le estaba funcionando para esconder sus asaltos nocturnos a la cocina. Si la tía abuela se enterara de que todos los días bajaba a comer algo se enfadaría, era mejor no dejar ninguna pista.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar esas ideas de ser descubierta y se dispuso a comer su rebanada de pastel. Tomó una pequeña porción y se lo llevó a la boca, cerrando los ojos sintiendo una explosión en su paladar… El chocolate siempre había sido su debilidad pero ahora lo sentía como su paraíso personal.

-Candy, ¿Qué haces despierta? –Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta trasera de la cocina.

La rubia se atragantó al escuchar su nombre, por un momento se imaginó que la tía abuela la había descubierto. Como pudo se tragó el pastel y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Dorothy! ¡Por poco me matas del susto! – Exclamó la rubia aun con el corazón latiendo como potro desbocado – Yo, sólo… sólo baje a la cocina porque tenía hambre. Y, y… no puedo dormir con mi estómago chillando de hambre – Dijo sonrojándose y jugando con sus dedos como una niña que acababa de ser pillada haciendo travesuras.

-Candy, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo de estar aquí; eres la señora Andrew, es tu casa. Si tenías hambre debiste llamarme, por eso soy tu mucama. ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

-No hace falta llamarte Dorothy. Tú no tienes la culpa de mi hambre nocturna, yo puedo hacerlo. Eres mi mucama pero también eres mi amiga ¿lo recuerdas? Y sobre el vaso de leche… ¡Me encantaría!

-¡Candy, no cambias! – Dijo sonriendo, imaginando siempre a la pequeña niña que fue Candy, aunque ahora ya era la señora y dueña de la gran mansión Andrew. - Toma, un vaso de leche tibia para tu pastel, ¿Quieres otra rebanada?

-No, así está bien gracias, si como otra rebanada no podré dormir con tanta azúcar y Albert será el que pague mi mal humor por no poder conciliar el sueño - Recalcó acordándose como en días pasados estaba de pésimo humor por no dormir bien después de sus asaltos a la cocina.

-Ja, ja, ja ¡Ay Candy!

0o0o0o0o0

Dos semanas más habían pasado y Candy seguía con sus asaltos diarios a la cocina. Por más que ella lo quería evitar su estómago lo pedía a gritos. Aunque Dorothy ya no la había topado, le dejaba un vaso de leche tibia, lo cual Candy agradecía mucho.

Esa era una noche importante para Albert, ya que uno de sus grandes socios venía a cenar con su familia a la mansión Andrew. La tía abuela y Candy habían realizado un excelente trabajo con la decoración y la selección de la cena, claro que el postre sería el favorito de Candy.

La rubia estaba muy feliz, ya que su papel como la señora de la casa lo estaba realizando muy bien pues la tía abuela no la había retado en ningún momento. Así que cuando ya estuvo todo preparado, subió a tomar un placentero baño de burbujas; el vestido que tenía para esa noche era divino. Ella nunca había tenido afán por la moda de la ropa elegante y cara, pero ese vestido era lo que toda mujer deseaba poseer. Así que, como la señora Andrew que era, tenía que estar bien vestida para el momento y que su esposo se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Al final del baño, Dorohty la esperaba para ayudarle a vestir.

-¡Candy! ¡Este vestido es maravilloso! Te verás como una princesa.

La rubia sintió orgullo por haber escogido tal vestido.

-¡Sí! Es hermoso, espero que a Albert le guste, lo compre pensando en él – dijo en un suspiro.

-Estoy segura que al señor le encantara, pero hay que apurarnos: la anfitriona no puede llegar tarde a su fiesta.

-¡Sí!

Dorothy comenzó a maquillarla notando que sus mejillas estaban un poco infladas pero no dijo nada, tal vez era por el estrés que estaba sufriendo por organizar la dichosa cena de negocios, así que siguió con un peinado alto para poder disimular y que su rostro luciera más fino y delgado. Cuando terminó Candy lucia hermosa, su piel tenía un tono fantástico, a lo que Dorothy suspiró para sus adentros, tal vez había sido solo su imaginación y Candy seguía igual que siempre. El siguiente paso fue el corsé que no cerraba del todo… ¡Candy había subido de peso! ¡No era su imaginación! Como pudo, la mucama cerró el corsé y se dispuso a colocar el vestido. Y fue ahí cuando la cara de Dorothy se puso en blanco ¡El vestido no cerraba!

-Caaaan…dy

-¿Qué pasa Dorothy? – Preguntó la rubia sin preocupación alguna.

-Es… es… el vestido… ¡No cierra! – dijo tartamudeando.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se tapó la boca tratando de ahogar su grito - ¡No puede ser! ¡Debe haber un error! Si apenas hace un par de días me lo medí y me quedaba perfecto – replicó con furia. Caminó hacia el espejo y su cara se tornó completamente blanca, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. El vestido no sólo no le cerraba sino que sus pechos eran enormes.

-Candy ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dorothy preocupada al ver la reacción de la rubia.

-Mis… mis… pechos… parecen… dos grandes ubres… ¡No puede ser! ¡Mis caderas… son más anchas! ¡Por Dios! – La rubia respiraba muy agitada, ella sabía la causa de todo y en sus pensamientos sólo había una explicación– Por Dios Candy… has engordado, todo es por ir todas las noches a la cocina y comer mucho… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tranquilízate, piensa en algo. Tienes más vestidos. ¡Sí! Eso puede ser la solución.

-Candy ¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro! Debe de ser un error de la modista, por eso no me queda el vestido, pero no te preocupes tengo muchos vestidos más – dijo guiñando un ojo – ¿Podrías pasarme alguno que este igual de hermoso que este?

-Enseguida.

Cuando Dorothy comenzó a buscar algún vestido para la ocasión, Candy caminaba de un lado para otro. Ese momento de preocupación le causó que su estómago chillara de hambre. Era una sensación tan grande de comer que no podía reprimirla, necesitaba algo que comer o se volvería loca.

-¡Aquí esta uno igual de hermoso, Candy!

-¡Eh!

-Candy quita esa cara. No te preocupes este vestido es precioso, igual lucirás muy hermosa. Ven, vamos a probártelo.

A regañadientes reprimió su hambre; no era hora de comer, tenía que estar lista para la importante cena. Así que se dispuso a cambiar su atuendo, respiró profundamente y sonrió. Un vestido no iba a arruinar su día.

Dorothy se llevó la mano a la boca, el segundo vestido tampoco le cerraba.

-¿Qué pasa Dorothy?

-Tam… tampoco… cierra… este vestido – dijo entre susurros.

Candy abrió los ojos completamente, busco la silla de su tocador y se sentó. Esto era más que una pesadilla… había engordado y su ropa ya no le quedaba ¿Qué iba a hacer? La fiesta era en una hora y ella no tenía nada que le quedara. Lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de coraje. Sus asaltos a la cocina habían surtido efecto; había subido de peso. Ella se había sentido un poco extraña pero no le dio importancia, ya que su mente estaba en otras cosas como para verse detenidamente en el espejo. Pero ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta? Su ropa habitual si le quedaba, bueno un poco apretada… pero le quedaba.

Su mente era un ir y venir de preguntas y respuestas, pero su mayor preocupación llegó súbitamente. ¿Acaso Albert habría notado que subió de peso? Y si fuese así ¿por qué no le dijo nada? Sus pensamientos fueron aún más allá de lo que esperaba haciéndola sentir poco atractiva. ¿Y si ya no le gustaba a su esposo? No, ella no podía permitir descuidarse; nunca había sido vanidosa pero el temor de no gustarle a Albert era más fuerte.

-¡Tengo que dejar de comer! – dijo para sus adentros.

-Candy, ¡Despierta! – refutó Dorothy, sacando a la rubia de su trance.

-¡Eh!

-No te preocupes, tiene solución. Soy muy buena cociendo, yo misma hago mi ropa, y si quieres puedo arreglar tu vestido.

-¿En verdad, Dorothy?

-Claro que si Candy, no soy una gran modista, pero debo admitir que tengo talento. Sólo no desesperes, tu vestido estará listo muy rápido. Y en cuanto a tu pecho, podemos disimularlo con otro corsé y un poco de maquillaje.

Candy respiró profundo, sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Sobre todo por la idea de cambiar de corsé: ese que traía sentía que la ahogaba aún más.

Después de que Dorothy arreglara el vestido, no hubo ningún problema más. Candy lució espectacular en la cena y todos la felicitaron por su buen gusto.

Albert estaba orgulloso de su esposa, siempre se imaginó a Candy a su lado y amándola por el resto de su vida. Estaba tan feliz por su buena fortuna, pero si le pareció muy raro que Candy no comiera postre; a ella le encantaba y era su postre favorito. Y a pesar de que Candy le dijo mil veces que no tenía ganas de postre, su mirada hacia el pastel decía todo lo contrario. Algo estaba raro ahí y él iba a averiguarlo.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, Candy no podía dormir. Tristemente veía como su adorado esposo dormía sin ningún problema. Ella ya había delineado su hermoso rostro más de mil veces esa noche tratando de disipar sus pensamientos de comer. Pero si el rostro de su amado le quitaban las inmensas ganas probar el postre que rechazo muchas veces en la cena.

Sin hacer ruido, bajo de la cama y camino hacia el baño, se lavó la cara con un poco de agua fría pero ni eso la calmo un poco. Su ansiedad por comer estaba incrementando, trato de respirar muy lento y comenzó a dar vueltas en el baño pero al cabo de unos minutos decidió salir de la recamara e ir a su refugio personal nocturno: la cocina.

Con una pequeña vela en las manos, bajo y llego a su objetivo. Sin encender la luz, fue directo hacia la nevera y sin dudar ni un segundo la abrió y saco el resto de postre que había quedado de la cena, lo deposito en la mesa y con una pequeña cuchara de plata comenzó a comer directo de la bandeja. El sabor del chocolate en su paladar la hizo tranquilizarse pero no estaba satisfecha, el hambre que tenía era inmensa, así que siguió comiendo aun sin terminar lo que tenía en la boca provocando que su boca se llenara por completo.

La rubia seguía atragantándose con el pastel cuando vio que la luz de la cocina se encendió cegándola por un instante y una dulce voz replico en sus oídos.

-Candy, Pequeña ¿Qué haces?

La rubia se quedó en shock, como pudo se tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca: ¡No podía creerlo! Albert la descubrió en su peor momento: atragantándose de pastel y con la cara llena de chocolate. Sin duda una escena nada atractiva…

-Al… bert – susurro en un atisbo de voz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Albert se dio cuenta el dolor en los ojos de Candy, había sorprendido a su esposa en la cocina comiendo como desesperada. Sabía que Candy era comelona pero no a llegar a tal grado. Sin dudarlo camino hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que la rubia comenzara a llorar.

-Albert… no puedo, no puedo dejar de comer – decía entre sollozos – Esto que me pasa es más fuerte que yo, desde hace más de un mes por las madrugadas bajo a la cocina y comienzo a comer – llorando aún más fuerte – he subido de peso, mi ropa no me queda y mírame aun así estoy aquí atragantándome como un cerdo porque tengo mucha hambre… lo, lo, lo siento mi amor.

Albert acaricio su cabello y cargándola entre sus brazos la llevo a su recamara. Dulcemente la deposito en la cama y limpio su cara con la yema de sus dedos. Le dio un poco de agua para que bebiera y la arropo.

-Sé que no puedo ser atractiva para ti, mi cuerpo ha cambiado por completo y eso me aterra –dijo en suspirando y bajando la mirada a las sabanas de seda.

-Candy… a mí no me importa si tu cuerpo cambia, yo te amo por lo que eres, no por tu cuerpo, que también me fascina y para mi eres hermosa. Princesa yo te voy a amar en cualquier talla que tengas, lo único que quiero es que tú te sientas bien contigo misma. Me preocupa tus reacciones hacia la comida Candy y eso puede ser un trastorno que tengas mi amor. En cuanto amanezca iremos a que te revise un doctor. Pero no quiero que pienses que no eres atractiva para mi ¿Si? Porqué para mí eres la mujer más bella y atractiva del mundo.

-Albert – arrojándose a sus brazos – te amo, eres todo para mí. Y si quiero ir al doctor y curarme de esto que tenga. No es normal que yo quiera comer tanto y a cada rato.

-Debo de confesarte pequeña, que me había dado cuenta de tus huidas por las madrugadas pero quise darte un poco de espacio para ti, por eso no iba tras de ti. Pero desde ahora estaré más al pendiente de ti mi amor, superaremos esto juntos.

-Si mi amor – respondió la rubia dándole un beso en los labios.

-Entonces descansa, tendremos un largo día mi amor. Te amo Candy, eso nunca lo olvides.

0o0o0o0o0

En la sala de espera del hospital la pareja de rubios estaban muy nerviosos, el doctor había hecho todo tipo de análisis a Candy y tendría los resultados.

-¿Señores Andrew? – dijo una enfermera.

-¡SÍ! – contestaron los dos en unísono.

-Pasen, el doctor los espera en su oficina.

La pareja se tomó de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina del doctor. Candy en particular sentir que las piernas le temblaban y transpiraba más de lo normal.

-Señores Andrew, tomen asiento por favor – dijo el doctor en lo que él tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio de caoba.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo el cual fue Candy quien rompió de inmediato.

-Doctor ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿Por qué mi gran impulso a comer tanto? ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Es muy grave doctor?

-Tranquilícese señora Andrew – refuto el doctor al ver la impaciencia de la rubia.

Albert tomo la mano de su esposa y le dio un pequeño apretón tratando de tranquilizarla. Candy volteo a ver a su esposo y su bella mirada azul le dio paz y tranquilidad. Candy sintió que no necesitaría ningún tratamiento, la mirada de Albert podía calmarla de cualquier padecimiento que tuviera. Dio un suspiro y volvió la vista hacia el doctor.

-Señora, hemos hecho muchos análisis y no tiene usted ningún trastorno alimenticio, eso que usted tiene es normal para una señora recién casada – dijo en una gran sonrisa.

-Disculpe doctor, ¿Dice usted que mi esposa no tiene nada? – pregunto Albert levantando la ceja, ya que no entendió al doctor.

-Así es señor Andrew, su esposa está en perfecto estado de salud, lo único que tiene son antojos debido a su estado.

-¿Mi estado? No le entiendo doctor – contesto algo confusa.

-Así es señora. Señor Andrew, señora Andrew: Felicidades van a hacer padres – dijo el doctor sonriendo como un niño.

Candy de inmediato se llevó la mano al vientre y Albert sonrió de oreja a oreja. Después de unos segundos ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se abrazaron. Olvidándose del doctor se dieron un beso en los labios.

El doctor carraspeo un poco sacando a los rubios de su burbuja de felicidad.

-Señora Andrew, tiene usted dos meses de embarazo, y su gusto por la comida es normal. Los cambios en su cuerpo son completamente normales. Solo tiene que tener una alimentación balanceada, evitar un poco los postres llenos de azúcar, pero no dejar de comer sus antojos. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse solo de cuidar mucho su embarazo y disfrutarlo al máximo. Y por supuesto tenemos que llevar un control mensual de su avance eso es todo, señora. ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna doctor – contesto muy feliz y sonriente la rubia – me quita un peso de encima, pensé que estaba enferma o que había caído en el pecado de la gula.

-Ja, ja, ja, como cree señora un embarazo no es ninguna enfermedad y su cura tarda nueve hermosos meses, disfrútelos.

Después de tener las indicaciones necesarias del doctor la pareja de rubios salió con un nuevo semblante en la cara. Y muy listos para su nueva etapa: ser padres.

-¿Pecado de la gula? – pregunto Albert con una sonrisa.

Candy se sonrojo y mordió su labio inferior.

-Si mi amor, excederse con la comida es un pecado y se llama Gula.

-Bueno, por esta vez estas exenta de ese pecado señora Andrew, pero de lo que no puedes estar exenta es de otro pecado que podemos hacer…

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa coqueta - ¿Y cuál es ese pecado?

-La Lujuria amor… y eso lo podemos arreglar desde ahorita, Señora Andrew.

-¡Oh, Sr. Andrew, me encantaría! – exclamo cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua muy coqueta.

 **FIN**

 **Continuara** **el próximo pecado...**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _Dejamos los links de las chicas de LEGION ANDREW para que puedan disfrutar sus trabajos individuales._**

 **Ishylinda**

u/5574561/ishylinda

 **Candy** **Fann72**

u/5399541/CandyFan72

 **Chiquita Andrew**

u/5520933/Chiquita-Andrew


	2. Capitulo 2 - Avaricia

**GF 2015- Legión Andrew**

 **Los personajes de CC perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashy**

 **Este fic es publicado sin fin de lucro**

" **Avaricia:** Un fuerte deseo de obtener, especialmente dinero o poder. Usualmente se refiere a la compactación y el acaparamiento de materiales, recursos u objetos".

La ultima cena – by Candy Fann

Hola.

En primer lugar permítanme presentarme brevemente.

No soy una persona como tal. Aunque tenga una presencia física y muy real, podría describirme mejor como una especie de 'entidad' en la familia Ardley.

He estado presente por lo que parecen siglos, testigo sigiloso de numerosos nacimientos, muertes, innumerables lágrimas de alegría así como de tristeza. Muchas personas han cruzado mi umbral… unas se han marchado para siempre y otras siguen aquí; espectros taciturnos atrapados en mi laberinto de pasillos e innumerables escondites secretos.

Detrás de estas paredes de ladrillo, madera y vidrio, he protegido a esta familia contra los elementos naturales y del escrutinio público por generaciones.

En mis días de apogeo, vi el exceso y el estruendo de los años '20 esparciéndose a través de mis numerosas habitaciones; las fiestas, el glamor...decenas de personas disfrutando del tipo de felicidad que el dinero le permite a unos afortunados pocos. También he sido testigo silencioso de los tiempos difíciles: la gran guerra mundial, la crisis de las instituciones financieras estadounidenses... Observé imperturbable como, con el trascurso de los últimos años, poco a poco el tintineo de copas de champán ha sido sustituido por el traqueteo de nervios y oraciones silenciosas en mis pasillos vacíos.

Perdónenme. Tengo la tendencia a divagar un poco…

Déjenme volver a explicar quién soy.

Soy la mansión de Lakewood, el gran monumento blanco dedicado al legado de los Ardley .

O por lo menos, eso es lo que fui antes... ahora ya ni sé que es lo que soy. No desde que los tiempos duros comenzaron a tener más importancia en la mente frágil de la señora Elroy. Como pueden apreciar, la crisis bursátil de 1929 le afectó a tal grado que ahora, años después cuando la familia está oficialmente fuera de peligro, Elroy Ardley aún se comporta como si se encontrara al borde del colapso financiero.

Al principio, sus extremas medidas fiscales fueron imprescindibles en ayudar a mantener a flote el imperio familiar. Pero ahora, casi ocho años después de esquivar tal catástrofe y con la mayor parte de la fortuna personal de la familia intacta, ella aún se niega a aliviar el celo con el que se aferra a cada dólar que forra su bolso.

Por lo tanto, muchas cosas han cambiado dramáticamente. Ya no brillo en el paisaje forestal como una moneda recién acuñada. Todavía esto limpia, también tengo que ser justa, pero con una pobreza que era ajena antes para mí. Varios de mis preciosos candelabros de cristal han sido 'temporalmente retirados' por la señora... ya que considera la electricidad un lujo ostentoso y sólo puede estar en uso en circunstancias extremas.

Ahora la oscuridad no tiene rival dentro de mis paredes, con sólo los parpadeos de luz de una vela solitaria visible a través de las ventanas en el cuarto de Elroy. También se han marchado las veinticinco personas que solían cuidar de mí con sumo esmero, puliendo mis ventanas y barandillas hasta lograr un alto destello en preparación para alguna fiesta, recortando los jardines pulcros y manicurados, o cocinando manjares deliciosos en mi cocina enorme. Ya no soy la envidia de las familias de buena cuna… solamente un recuerdo lejano de mejores tiempos.

Bajo la dirección de Elroy, todos los empleados fueron despedidos, excepto por su sufrida criada Maree y Morris, su fiel mayordomo. Estos dos desgraciados tratan en vano de mantener mi belleza... pero después de ocuparse de cada capricho de la señora durante todo el santo día, apenas tienen el tiempo para hacer lo necesario. ¡Es imposible para dos personas hacer el trabajo de un equipo de veinticinco!

Bueno... Realmente yo he tratado de decírselo a Elroy a mi manera. De vez en cuando permito que un par de puertas rechinen en sus bisagras más fuerte que de costumbre o dejo que el frio vaho del invierno se filtre a través de las paredes cada madrugada. Aun así, ella no escucha a nadie... ni siquiera a su sobrino y su esposa pecosa. Solían visitar a menudo cuando mi belleza era más aparente, pero me han olvidado un poco desde que el primero de su manada de hijos nació muchos años atrás.

Hoy día creo que se mantienen alejados porque temen por el bienestar de sus niños... tal vez tiene algo que ver con una conversación que Elroy sostuvo con Maree esta mañana.

La anciana estaba revisando los libros de cuentas domesticas, según su habito diario, cuando Maree cautelosamente llamó a la puerta con la bandeja del desayuno en sus manos.

"Entra..." Elroy refunfuñó distraídamente sin perder la concentración en los números enfrente de ella.

Maree entró silenciosamente, ya que era su costumbre, depositando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa al lado de la silla de la señora Elroy.

"¿Quisiera usted algo más esta mañana, Señora?" se atrevió a preguntar, deseando que por una vez su patrona la dejara escabullirse rápidamente para comenzar la tarea ardua que es mi limpieza diaria. Hoy Maree quería hacer que todas mis ventanas lucieran deslumbrantes... o por lo menos las que se encuentran en la primera planta.

Elroy alzó la vista de su libro de cuentas con una mirada asustada dibujada en su rostro arrugado, como que si se hubiera percatado de repente que Maree seguía de pie y en su presencia. "¿Sabe cuánto gastamos para la comida de cada mes en esta casa? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Es un escándalo que tres personas consuman tanta comida!" declaró con sus ojos grises acerados firmemente incrustados en la figura temblorosa de Maree.

"Pero señora Elroy..." tartamudeó la pobre mujer, tratando de razonar con la anciana suavemente, "a veces tenemos que tirar mucha comida porque ya no nos permite usar el refrigerador, ¿recuerda? Usted misma dijo que la electricidad era un lujo que apenas nos podríamos permitir. Hace unos años, cuando teníamos más personas que trabajaban aquí, la comida nunca fue a parar a la basura aunque no tuviéramos refrigeración, ya que no sobraba nada. Aun con sólo tres personas aquí... bueno, el desperdicio es inevitable de vez en cuando".

"¡Nunca he oído semejantes tonterías!" rugió Elroy con ese su rugido tan familiar que frecuentemente hacia que mis ventanas vibraran, "es solamente esa pereza típica de tu parte que no te permite planear una comida que podría ser consumida a lo largo de un día entero. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser organizar la comida diaria de tres personas con mas economía?"

"Pero señora Elroy... con todo el respeto que usted se merece…" se atrevió a insistir la pobre Maree, evidentemente no tan optimista sobre el efecto que podría tener comida casi podrida en su estomago como su patrona tacaña, "el verano está por llegar. Y el calor en la casa podría hacer que ciertos ingredientes pueden estropearse más rápido. Si quizás permitiera que se use el refrigerador otra vez, yo entonces podría..."

"¡Basta! ¡He tenido suficiente de tus excusas, Maree!" resolló la anciana, rechazando la preocupación de su criada con una movimiento arrogante de su mano, "¡Tu dependencia en la tecnología moderna es vergonzosa! ¡En mis tiempos nunca tuvimos necesidad de tales aparatos y de maquinaria... y déjame asegurarte que nuestra comida siempre fue sana y nunca sufrí ni siquiera de un ataque de diarrea! Creo que te has acostumbrado a una vida rodeada de lujo, Maree".

"Pero señora Elroy..." insistió la criada con su voz en un hilo, tratando de ocultar el temblor involuntario de sus piernas, "la señora Ardley siempre me ha instruido a no guardar cosas como el pollo y la leche para otro día. Cuando visitaron la vez pasada ella estaba muy alarmada al ver las cosas que guardamos en la despensa".

"¡Esa muchacha y mi sobrino son un par de padres sobre protectores… unos exagerados!" Elroy espetó, cerrando de golpe el libro de cuentas con una mano. "Ella no tenía razón alguna para andar merodeando en MI propia cocina cuando mi sobrino claramente ha estipulado que esta es y continuara siendo MI casa hasta el día de mi muerte. Si continuas así de inútil creo que será mejor que te marches de aquí inmediatamente… ¡buena suerte si crees que vas a encontrar a otra patrona que aguante tus tonterías y recompense tu trabajo tan bien! ¿Acaso ya se te olvido que eres una solterona y no tienes más prospectos que seguir a mi lado? ¿Adónde irías, dime? ¡Sin mi tú no tienes nada ni a nadie, Maree! Yo pago tu sueldo con mi dinero a cambio de tu lealtad absoluta, por lo tanto harás las cosas como te digo, ¿está claro, Maree?"

"Sí…por supuesto señora Elroy…" contesto la criada dócilmente tragándose un par de lagrimas y haciendo una reverencia rápida antes de salir de la habitación.

"De todas las estupideces que he oído a lo largo de mi vida... ¡arrojar el pollo y la leche a la basura! ¡Como se le ocurre a Candy decir eso!" refunfuñó mientras bebía su té a sorbos. "¡Ya ni que tuviéramos una granja en el jardín!"

Sólo yo fui un testigo silencioso de cómo arrugo su nariz sutilmente al notar el leve gusto rancio de la mantequilla en su tostada. Pero se la comió de todas maneras... afirmando nuevamente en sus adentros que no desperdiciaría bueno dinero en un tarro fresco de mantequilla que sin duda su criada y Morris derrocharían en un santiamén.

0o0o0o0

En las semanas que siguieron esa conversación y para su mayor crédito Maree trató, usando sus numerosas habilidades domesticas, de obedecer las órdenes de su señora.

Hizo cambios en la cocina para que sólo una pequeña cantidad de pollo fuera cocinada para el almuerzo, logrando que la cena generalmente fuera un plato simple basado en arroz, legumbres y vegetales.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la mejoría en reducir el desperdicio, la señora Elroy se queja a menudo de las comidas, exigiendo saber lo que había sucedido con el resto del pollo que supuestamente serviría para la cena.

Maree… esa pobre criada le trata de explicar, una y otra vez, que ha cambiado el menú para evitar el despilfarro, pero siempre es en vano. Elroy invariablemente desata una diatriba rabiosa y la pobre sirvienta termina buscando refugio en mi cocina con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas marchitas.

Después de un intercambio particularmente furioso al terminar de servir el almuerzo de la señora Elroy, Maree se sentó sola en la cocina, preguntándose cuándo disminuiría la locura de su patrona y por cuánto más ella podría continuar soportando la tanda de insultos diarios.

Sigilosamente Morris entro en la cocina, y viendo sus mejillas mojadas y marchitas, se compadeció de su colega. El mayordomo sugirió que podrían salir a cenar en la aldea, que salir de mis confines sería un cambio atractivo.

"Vamos Maree..." empujo Morris sutilmente, "será una experiencia agradable para nosotros. Tendremos buena comida sin temor a ser envenenados y tomaremos un respiro. Después de meses sin un solo día de descanso, ¿no crees que merezcamos una breve pausa? Estoy seguro que la señora ni siquiera se enterará de nuestra ausencia".

Maree sonrió tímidamente y coincidieron en que se merecían un descanso bien atrasado. "Voy a dejar una cena sencilla de arroz y verduras para la señora Elroy" dijo, limpiando sus manos en el delantal de un blanco impecable. "Voy a llevar su cena a su habitación antes de irnos. Generalmente se retira a dormir muy temprano pero le dejaré saber que iremos a la aldea pero no nos quedaremos fuera de la mansión hasta muy tarde".

Cuando los dos criados dejaron los límites de mis paredes, no tenían modo de saber que un par de ojos acerados grises los siguió hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron en la distancia.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Elroy Ardley sonrió una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Con Maree fuera de casa, ella misma entraría en la despensa y revisaría sus contenidos. Estaba segura que Maree estaba robando comida… o tirando cosas a la basura.

Tan rápido como sus piernas tembleques se lo permitieron, madame se dirigió directamente a mi alacena, buscando evidencia del despilfarro de sus criados.

Como era de esperarse, no encontró nada en particular… así que desvió su atención a la cesta de la basura, donde estaba convencida de que encontraría la evidencia que probaría la traición de Maree. En ella encontró un par de trozos de pollo crudo, cubierto en una especie de baba plateada y con un tinte verdoso en algunas partes.

"Esto es absolutamente asqueroso..." la escuche murmurar bajo su aliento, "¡Cómo se atreve a decirme esa idiota que no había nada de pollo para la cena cuando estas piezas perfectamente buenas están aquí en el cesto de basura! ¿Acaso cree que estoy hecha de dinero? ¡Maree va a oírme cuando llegue a casa! ¡El costo de este desperdicio va a salir directamente de su sueldo!"

Elroy resopló con indignación dando vueltas en la cocina y buscando una sartén.

Ahora... en todos mis años de existencia, sólo he visto a Elroy cocinar un par de veces en su vida: una vez cuando su madre exigió que aprendiera ciertas habilidades básicas de cocina en preparación para su matrimonio y la otra cuando murió su esposo y ella exigió que todos los criados la dejaran sola por un día.

El hedor de ese pollo en la sartén caliente comenzó a inundar mi interior mientras Elroy farfullaba todavía, buscando mas sobras para confeccionar una cena 'decente'. Trate de salvarla de su locura avariciosa apagando la llama de la estufa un par de veces, mas mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, madam Elroy Ardley se sentó en la mesa de mi cocina y de dispuso a disfrutar lo que seguramente sería su ultima cena.

0o0o0o0

"Vinimos tan pronto como nos fue posible, Maree. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi tía?" pregunto Albert, entregando su sombrero en las manos de la criada. Su esposa Candy estaba nuevamente embarazada así que la pobre apenas pudo subir mis escalones balanceando un enorme vientre, aun con la tierna ayuda de su esposo.

"¿Todavía está el doctor con ella, Maree?" pregunto Candy casi al mismo tiempo, escasamente dándole tiempo a la sirvienta para responder a la pregunta de su marido.

"La señora Elroy se encuentra descansando, señor Ardley y el doctor se marcho hace como veinte minutos atrás, señora Ardley. Parece ser que la señora Elroy padece de un caso severo de salmonelosis."

"¡¿Salmonelosis?!" exclamaron los rubios en unisón. Candy sabía exactamente la seriedad de dicha enfermedad, mientras que Albert simplemente tenía conocimientos básicos de ella.

"¿Cómo es posible esto, Maree? ¿Acaso usted no siguió mis instrucciones?" exigió la rubia sosteniendo su abultado vientre. Cada vez que sus pasos rápidos resuenan en mis vestíbulos siento los vientos sutiles del cambio refrescando mis pasillos. ¡Quién habría creído que la muchacha que una vez se balanceó en las ramas más altas de los árboles de mis alrededores como una mona sería la misma mujer que se encuentra al pie de mi magnífica escalera de mármol con una mirada tan seria y maternal en su rostro!

"Candy... mi amor... no debes esforzarte ni agitarte tanto. Estoy seguro que Maree y Morris han sido muy consciente en sus deberes," expresó Albert en el tono conciliador que ha poseído desde que era un niño pequeño. "Mi tía es muy anciana, y cualquier cosa puede afectar su salud frágil. Estamos acostumbrados a que siempre sea nuestro dragón... pero es más como una especie de lagarto pacifico estos días."

"Señor Arldey, señora Ardley...nosotros hemos tratado de advertirle a su tía... pero ella no escucha a nadie" Maree finalmente sollozo, cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos de vergüenza. "Ella no me deja tirar nada a la basura, señora Ardley...ni siquiera cuando el hedor en la despensa es insoportable. Ella insiste en seguir comiendo pollo...ya que es más barato que la carne. Y con este calor que hemos tenido últimamente….bueno... ella tiene que comer pollo en el almuerzo y, después, las sobras son consumidas en la cena. Morris, y yo decidimos saltar las cenas hace días porque tenemos miedo de caer enfermos. A veces sólo comemos fruta o un huevo duro por la noche. Pero la señora Elroy... si ella encuentra los restos de la noche anterior... se los come para el desayuno! Y anoche… anoche sucedió algo peor. Morris y yo salimos a cenar después que la señora se retiro a descansar. Aparentemente ella bajo a la cocina mas tarde y preparo un platillo hecho con los pedazos de pollo podrido que tire a la basura a la hora del almuerzo".

"¿Quiere decir que ella esta así porque se comió el pollo podrido, Maree? ¿Acaso no gasta nada del dinero que le envío mensualmente para cubrir los gastos domésticos?" preguntó Albert incrédulamente, incapaz de entender cómo la avaricia de su tía había alcanzado un nivel tan grave.

"Nada señor... ni siquiera un penique" divulgo Maree, sorbiendo un poco con su nariz y buscando a la vez un pañuelo en su bolsillo. "La señora guarda todo ese dinero en su cuenta. Sólo gasta su dinero personal... y muy poco, si me permite decírselo. Todavía insiste en mantener la casa impecablemente limpia, pero no gasta nada de dinero en su mantenimiento. ¡Dice que todo es un desperdicio... hasta la electricidad es un lujo según ella!"

"Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Albert... la tía está a punto de morir, porque ha sido demasiado tacaña para comprar comida o usar la refrigeradora. Todo esto es mi culpa..." murmuró Candy, como siempre preocupada por el bienestar de los demás. "Siendo enfermera debería haber sido capaz de reconocer los primeros signos de senilidad desde la última vez que la visitamos y revise su alacena. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber yo que esto podría manifestarse como una intensificación de su avaricia natural?"

"No te enfades Candy, por favor... esto no es su culpa," refutó Albert suavemente, demostrando una vez más su idoneidad para el papel de patriarca del clan. "Es mas, todo esto es mi culpa por no mantener un ojo más vigilante sobre sus libros de contabilidad doméstica. Si lo hubiera hecho, me habría dado cuenta de lo poco que ha gastado todo este tiempo. Quizás pude haber evitado que esta locura que la atormenta culminara con su envenenamiento y apañar el peligro de que lo mismo ocurriese a las personas a su alrededor".

"No sé cómo pedir disculpas a ambos, señor y señora Ardley", Maree susurró detrás de su pañuelo, "siento que les falle por no avisarles semanas atrás del comportamiento tan extraño de la señora Elroy. Ella se puso lívida de rabia cuando le informé que yo había llamado al doctor; todavía tuvo suficiente energía para arrojar una tacita de té a mi cabeza y me dijo que ya no era su empleada y que debía salir de su casa inmediatamente. Por supuesto, no le preste atención... después de todo, había cuidado de ella la noche anterior y sabía lo mal que estaba. El médico solo le dio un vistazo y me dijo que los llamara a ustedes dos inmediatamente. Él no mantiene muchas esperanzas para su recuperación, tomando en cuenta su edad y su nivel de deshidratación. De todas formas, el doctor volverá esta noche para verificar la condición de la señora Elroy y hablar con ustedes. Si quieren subir a su habitación, creo que todavía esta despierta."

"¿Por qué no lo hizo, Maree?" preguntó Candy con lagrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas. "¿Por qué no nos advirtió de la severidad de la situación?"

"Candy… vamos… tú conoces como es mi tía," dijo Albert, tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos.

"Señora Ardley… no podía dejar sola a la señora por un segundo antes de este incidente, y aunque deseé llamarlos en muchas ocasiones ella mandó a desconectar los teléfonos meses atrás," declaró la criada fijando su mirada empañada en el rostro compungido de la joven señora Ardley. "Para llamar al doctor, tuve que dejar a Morris cuidando de ella mientras yo corría a casa de los vecinos para usar su teléfono. Por favor, créanme… yo quería hablar con ustedes, pero la señora me dijo que si no hacia las cosas como ella deseaba, pues que me podía marchar".

"No es su culpa Maree… comprendo muy bien lo que es enfrentarse a la testarudez de Elroy Ardley" aseguró Albert a la pobre criada, quien toda su vida había demostrado una lealtad inquebrantable hacia su patrona. "Vamos mi amor, sube conmigo a saludar a mi tía. Si este es su final, hagamos que su transición sea tranquila y sin angustia".

0o0o0o0

La muerte de Elroy no me encontró totalmente desprevenida. Ella se escabulló silenciosamente al siguiente reino durante la noche con su sobrino y la esposa de este sosteniendo sus frágiles manos mientras susurraban oraciones. Para su funeral, una vez más un pequeño ejército de criados trabajó durante días para asegurarse de que yo luciría preciosa justo a tiempo para el último adiós de la gran dama.

Albert y Candy se horrorizaron al encontraron una enorme suma de dinero en la cuenta de Elroy: no había gastado un céntimo de su asignación en años, y todos sus ahorros había crecido hasta llegar a convertirse en una pequeña fortuna.

Durante el funeral, los detalles de la última cena que llevo a la gran dama hacia su muerte fueron omitidos cuidadosamente, nunca se convertirán en algo público. Aparte de Morris y Maree, sólo la pareja Ardley sabe la verdadera causa de la muerte de Elroy. Bueno... eso no es precisamente la verdad. Yo también conozco ese secreto: murió por su avaricia.

Pero, como vengo haciendo desde hace décadas, permaneceré callada; destinada siempre continuar siendo un testigo silencioso de los diversos pecados y las bendiciones de esta familia.

0o0o0o0

-FIN-

Ff profile: candyfan72


	3. Capitulo 3 - Orgullo

**Orgullo (vanidad, narcisismo)** —El deseo de ser más importante o atractivo para otros; no dar crédito a otros, o amor excesivo de sí mismo. La definición de Dante fue "amor de sí mismo, pervertido al odio y el desprecio por el prójimo".

El aviador – por Chiquita Andrew y Candy Fann

Escocia, Verano de 1914

PONGON.

El golpe sordo de la puerta de roble cerrándose de un solo porrazo resonó por los pasillos de la casa de verano de la familia Andrew con un eco.

Archivald Cornwell, el joven quien fácilmente se distinguía a kilómetros por su elegancia innata, entro a su habitación envuelto en una nube de seda, colonia, sudor y enfado.

-¡Ese engreído insoportable! – exclamó tratando de deshacer el nudo de su pañuelo de cuello con manos temblorosas de la rabia. –Ese inútil… pedante… afeminado…petulante… ¡si escucho una frase más que comience con 'Terry es tan maravilloso' creo que voy a vomitar!

Quitándose su camisa de seda blanca a jalones, ya 'estropeada' por manchas de sudor, Archie se tumbó en su cama tratando de recuperar la calma.

Todo el maldito verano no había hecho otra cosa que escuchar a su prima hablar del cretino de cabello castaño mas largo que el de su propia Annie. En hombres maduros y varoniles como Albert, ese estilo de pelo se veía bien… pero en un mocoso de manos delicadas que leía poesía como Terry…!Ja! ¡Parecía una chica! Y ahora, para colmo, su novia, su hermano y Patty también habían comenzado a cantar las alabanzas de Terry a diario… ¡Esa clase de tortura debería de ser considerada un crimen, era casi insoportable!

Desde que Terry le 'permitió' a Stear arreglar el destartalado avión que su padre mantenía en su villa, la escoria que era el maldito inglés dio paso al 'maravilloso chico, con bondad rebosando de su corazón' del que todos hablaban a diario… solo de pensar en las palabras tan elocuentes y sentidas de su hermano se le revolvían las tripas.

-Ese maldito inglés… - masculló Archie, observando el cielo raso de su habitación con un atípico _ceño frunciendo su semblante. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente relaj_ ó _su rostro… después de todo no deseaba que, para variar, ese engreído también fuera la causa de arrugas prematuras surcando su tersa frente._

¿Cómo era posible que ahora Terry fuese el nuevo 'querido' de su pequeño grupo de amigos y familia? ¿Qué había hecho ese cretino, realmente, para merecer tanta alabanza?

Bueno... personalmente, Archie había aprendido a aceptar 'la preferencia' de Candy por la compañía de ese engreído arrogante, pero ¿y ahora que hasta su hermano y su novia parecían estar bajo el mismo hechizo del inglés 'encantador'? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

No. Tenía que encontrar la manera de alejar a Terry del grupo hasta que fuese olvidado… y juró hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para recobrar el estado quō de esa 'amistad' y que todo volviese a la normalidad: Terry como un intruso y muy fuera de la intimidad de su pequeño mundo sagrado.

Con sus manos detrás de su cabeza descansando, Archie permaneció recostado en su cama por mucho tiempo, cada vez más frustrado por cada minuto que pasaba sin una sola idea viable cruzando su mente.

¿Qué tan difícil sería formular un plan para deshacerse de una persona tan desagradable en su vida? Después de todo, él también era inteligente, además de guapo, ingenioso y sumamente encantador. ¡Tal vez no es que fuera tan inteligente como su hermano Stear, pero su intelecto ciertamente sobrepasaba al de ese idiota de Grandchester!

De repente, como un rayo de luz rompiendo un cielo despejado, una idea llegó a su mente con tal claridad que todo se hizo evidente a la vez. Sentándose súbitamente en la cama, el joven sonrió con alegría: ¡sería tan sencillo y sin embargo tan brillante!

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era lograr que su pequeño grupo notara su inteligencia superior, no sólo su belleza externa. Él, y sólo él, poseía la lista completa de atributos y en el nivel preciso para ensombrecer todo lo que Terry Grandchester podría intentar hacer para impresionar a sus amigos.

Su hermano Stear era sumamente inteligente pero, por desgracia, no había sido bendecido con una belleza perfecta así como él. Terry podría ser considerada atractivo y encantador por sus amigos, pero no era tan inteligente como ninguno de los hermanos de Cromwell.

Caminando hacia un espejo de pie en su habitación, Archie evaluó su reflejo lentamente. Sin su camisa de seda y con su torso desnudo, podía admirar la perfección de su cuerpo ágil; la tez dorada de una piel impecable haciéndole lucir tal como los héroes de las novelas románticas que deleitaban tanto a Annie. Su cabello estilizado según el dicto de la moda, prolijamente peinado y brillante, era el color de la miel salvaje. Cada musculo en su cuerpo estaba bien marcado, delineado como si fuese tallado en el mejor mármol, tal como la estatua de David.

¡Por supuesto que él era mejor que Terry! Él, Archivald Cornwell había comprobado, una y otra vez que tenía el físico, así como el encanto.

Sabía que muchas chicas en el colegio casi se desvanecían si les hablaba más que un par de palabras... y le gustaban sus miradas admirativas.

Ahora... sólo tenía que recordarles a los demás que también tenía la inteligencia para hacer juego completo a todos sus encantos.

Quedó tan impresionado por su propia brillantez que casi dirigió corriendo hacia su escritorio para comenzar a formular su plan de ataque. Tomando asiento en la antigua silla tapizada de un brocado inglés verde, el joven hurgó durante unos segundos hasta encontrar papel de escribir y una pluma.

Para que todo funcionara tendría que actuar rápidamente... y enlistar la ayuda del enigmático patriarca familiar. Compuso un breve telegrama al tío William, pidiendo un 'favor'; un favor de proporciones épicas para ser preciso mas no imposible.

Iba a pedir que le enviara un avión destartalado… algo que podría arreglar sin la ayuda de alguien.

Le diría a su tío que sería un 'regalo' de cumpleaños para Stear, ya que el avión de Grandchester terminó en el fondo del lago y no podía ser salvado. George Johnson todavía se encontraba en Londres, y sabiendo la eficacia del ayudante de su tío, el avión seguramente llegaría a la villa Andrew antes del final del verano.

Pensando en la reacción de Terry (y de todos) cuando vieran el avión arreglado y en marcha, el humor de Archie, por fin, comenzó a mejorar y con paso ligero se dirigió al pueblo para enviar su mensaje.

0o0o0o0

El tío abuelo William sonrió al leer la misiva de su sobrino, y George se limitó a rodar los ojos presintiendo que esta petición de Archivald Cornwell sólo era un capricho del adolescente. Sin embargo, George se dispuso simplemente a seguir las órdenes de su jefe sin rechistar.

Para la mayor suerte del eficaz caballero, el avión que pedía el joven Cornwell era muy fácil de conseguir. A la hora de enviarlo, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro: conociendo los 'dones' de ambos hermanos para la mecánica, su intuición le decía que ese avión terminaría hecho pedazos al igual que todos los inventos del joven Stear. Sólo rogaba que esto no ocurriera en pleno vuelo…

0o0o0o0

-¡Vaya, el tío abuelo sí que sabe consentirme!- fueron las primeras palabras de Archie al ver a un par de trabajadores descargando el avión en el garaje de la villa de Escocia - Claro, es fácil de entender. Siendo tan buenmozo e inteligente, se podría deducir que ¡soy el sobrino consentido del tío abuelo!

Rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar el artefacto. El avión era realmente una belleza en bruto y aunque él quería sentir esa emoción que su hermano hubiera demostrado dando gritos de felicidad, simplemente solo veía un montón de fierros y piezas acoplados perfectamente. Después de revisar a detalle dicho artefacto, finalmente encontró el manual de uso y una pila de diagramas del mismo.

-¡Caramba! Pero si este avión es mucho mejor que el del estúpido de Granchester. ¿Y todos estos papeles? No entiendo que son… ¡No sé cómo a Stear le encanta todo esto! Pero bueno, si reparo este avión todos definitivamente me admiraran a mí y se olvidaran completamente de ese maldito Granchester – musitó en sus adentros, y con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en su bello rostro se dedicó a terminar de revisar el aparato.

Pasada la media noche, Archie se retiró a su habitación y, mirándose en su gran espejo, vio su camisa de seda llena de polvo y su bello rostro cubierto bajo una leve capa de sudor y polvo.

-¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Me veo fatal! Mi cutis se pondrá horrible si me quedo cubierto de polvo. ¡Terminare con un ataque de acné! – Inmediatamente se dirigió a tomar un baño de burbujas y se dispuso a dormir… claro, no sin antes 'reparar' su cutis con una crema humectante francesa que había comprado por catalogo.

Al siguiente día, Archie decidió ir a la biblioteca local ya quería investigar todo acerca de los aviones de la época. Las instrucciones incluidas con el avión le parecían escritas en Chino… ¡no les encontraba ni pies ni cabeza! Y claro… no podía acudir a Stear. Pedir ayuda sería como admitir derrota… ¡y admitir su derrota significaría admitir la superioridad de ese inglés imbécil!

Stear estuvo a punto de descubrirlo escabulléndose cuando salió de la villa sigilosamente esa mañana. El joven inventor lo saludo y le dijo que quería acompañarlo al pueblo, ya que tenía que comprar unas herramientas que necesitaba. Archie, usando su 'intelecto superior', logró engañarlo diciendo que iba al pueblo a comprar ropa y, por supuesto, su hermano inmediatamente cambio de opinión. Todos sabían que ir de compras con Archie era un martirio…

En la biblioteca, Archie encontró dos libros de aviación que rápidamente se llevó a casa. A pesar de que fue leyendo todo lentamente, no alcanzó a comprender nada de nada. Revisó la última página del primer libro, ya que estaba seguro de que estaba escrito en otro idioma; había en ese muchas palabras que simplemente no entendía.

Pasaron un par de horas y el dolor de cabeza que comenzó como una leve presión en sus sienes, era ya una jaqueca insoportable. Miles de palabras técnicas rondaban en sus pensamientos como pequeños pajaritos volando. ¡Estaba harto de la aviación! Él prefería mil veces las revistas de moda y las de cotilleos de sociedad.

Fastidiado y al borde de un colapso, el joven aventó los libros a su cama, se lavó la cara y decidió ir directo al grano. Después de todo ¿qué podría salir tan mal? Él era una persona inteligente y capaz de arreglar cualquier tipo de problema, y si su hermano podía armar un avión, entonces eso significaba que llevaba la mecánica en la sangre.

Saliendo de su cama se dirigió al garaje. Archie abrió las puertas y con toda seguridad tomo los planos del avión, acomodándolos en el piso para revisarlos detalladamente.

-¡Esto parece un rompecabezas! – resopló fastidiado nuevamente. Tomando la primera herramienta que tenía a su alcance, se dirigió a la pila de piezas esparcidas en el piso.

-'Parte A va con Parte B'… ¡Simple! – exclamó triunfante, tomando otra pieza y acoplándola frenéticamente.

Avivado por su propia brillantez, Archie continuó encontrando piezas y acoplándolas según su entendimiento de los planes. A veces encontraba un tornillo que no encajaba perfectamente, así que lo cambiaba por otro más pequeño o más grande. Algunas partes también le parecieron demasiado grandes y aparatosas para un avión que sería de un diseño tan estilizado como practico.

Poco a poco, el esqueleto del avión comenzó a tomar forma y Archie se felicitó a sí mismo por su excelente trabajo. Grandchester… ese baboso necesitó todo un equipo para arreglar su bendito avión. En cambio él, Archie Cornwell, estaba haciendo todo sin la ayuda de nadie. ¡Si eso no era prueba de su superioridad intelectual, no sabía que lo sería!

Sonriendo complacido, Archie se dispuso a seguir trabajando día y noche, para que al final del verano, todos pudieran ser testigos de su inteligencia y brillantez.

-¡Adiós Grandchester! – se rió mientras reemplazaba otro tornillo mas, fantaseando nuevamente con la expresión incrédula en el rostro del maldito inglés al ver su precioso avión tomando vuelo a través del cielo Escocés.

0o0o0o0

-¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? – reclamó Terry, esperando impaciente con el grupo de amigos parados en el césped, justo afuera del garaje en la villa Andrew. - ¡Candy, tengo hambre! Mira… mejor vamos a mi villa a tomar el té… ya casi son las diez. Mi criada ha hecho unos sándwiches y unas tártaras que están de infarto.

-¡Nunca entenderé la obsesión de ustedes lo ingleses con el bendito té! - replicó Candy, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a su compañero. -Deja de ser un aguafiestas, Terry. Archie nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí exactamente a esta hora porque dijo que tenía una sorpresa para todos.

\- A menos que salga vestido de novia y con un par de maracas, nada de lo que tu primo pueda hacer me interesa realmente – se burló éste, haciendo una mueca divertida y agitando en el aire un par de maracas imaginarias en sus manos. Patty tuvo que fingir un ataque de tos para no estallar en carcajadas.

-¡No seas grosero, Terry!- le reprendió la rubia, fulminando al chico con la mirada. - Estoy segura que realmente valdrá la pena lo que Achie nos tiene que mostrar. Todas estas semanas se ha comportado de una manera muy hermética. De hecho, casi no lo hemos visto.

-Para lo poco que lo he extrañado… - murmuró Terry, ganándose un manotazo de la rubia en el brazo. –¡Eh! ¿Que dije? Nada de violencia, Tarzan Pecosa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi querido amigo, Candy – intervino Stear, mirando su reloj por enésima vez. -Ya casi es hora del té y Archie no aparece. Mejor vamos a comer como Terry sugiere.

Patty sonrió, y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, clavó su mirada sobre su novio.

-No sabía que te gustase el té, Stear, - dijo enigmáticamente, deleitándose en la incomodidad momentánea del joven.- Cada vez que te he ofrecido una taza haces una mueca de asco y te apartas de la mesa.

-Bueno… este…eh… - balbuceó Stear, su rostro más rojo que una remolacha al saberse descubierto tratando de impresionar a su nuevo 'amigo'. – Es…es que estoy tratando de ampliar mi paladar, Patty. Y he oído que beber té es muy bueno para el cerebro.

-Si hay una clase de gente cuyo cerebro necesita mejorar, sin duda son ustedes los americanos – espetó Terry, carcajeándose de su propio ingenio.

-¡Terry! – siseó Candy entre dientes, ya harta de las groserías y el sarcasmo de su amigo. -Si sigues así de grosero juro que te daré una patada. ¿Acaso no te puedes comportar como se debe por cinco minutos?

\- ¡Ya llevamos cinco minutos esperando Candy! – refunfuñó Terry arrugando su ceño. -Y si Archie sale del garaje haciendo un desfile de moda con los nuevos estilos para el otoño, te juro que le daré una bofetada por hacerme perder la hora del té por nada.

-No te preocupes Terry- secundó Stear, haciendo un puño y levantándolo al aire. -Si mi hermano sale haciendo un desfile de modas, yo mismo lo ataré con su bufanda a un árbol mientras nos vamos a tomar el té a tu casa.

-¡Cállense los dos! Ya ni que ambos estuviesen todavía tomando biberón…- gruñó Candy, tratando de no alzar su voz. - En serio, cállense. Puedo escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta.

El pequeño grupo de amigos se detuvo al ver como la puerta del garaje se abría ligeramente con un crujido y Archie surgió para reunirse con ellos.

-¡Hola! Me alegro que pudieran estar aquí esta mañana, - saludó con una sonrisa casi tan deslumbrante que apagaría todo tipo de luz a su alrededor.

-Más te vale... podríamos estar en otro lugar, con té y comida,- Terry dijo entre dientes con una risa burlona.

Archie ignorando su comentario sarcástico y aclarando su garganta, procedió con su breve discurso. -Parece ser que este verano ha habido entre nosotros un debate acerca de la superioridad intelectual de una nacionalidad sobre la otra. Mientras que los ingleses tienen una historia más rica, más antigua que los americanos, lo que nos falta en la tradición lo compensamos con innovación. Y es este don innato de la innovación estadounidense que ha hecho lo que voy a enseñarles posible. He aquí... el perfecto avión americano.-

Con aplomo teatral, Archie abrió la gran puerta del garaje de lleno, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al escuchar el gemido ahogado del grupo entero; todos conteniendo la respiración en incredulidad.

Allí, ante sus propios ojos, se encontraba un avión plateado y rojo brillante. Con un propulsor radiante, alas rojas y neumáticos nuevos, la máquina se veía como la utilería reluciente de una revista.

Stear fue el primero en dar un paso adelante, mirando con asombro el vehículo, sus ojos tan grandes como platos detrás de sus gafas. -Es… es… es… ¡es un avión!- exclamó finalmente, mientras caminaba alrededor de el aeroplano, tocando la superficie lisa y pulida.

-¿Acaso es real?- preguntó Terry, sardónico, negándose a permitir que su sorpresa se mostrara debajo de esa coraza de desdén que cuidadosamente mantenía siempre.

-Sí, es un avión, Stear- replicó Archie, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho satisfecho, -y es muy real, te lo aseguro Grandchester. He probado el motor esta mañana, y ronronea perfectamente si me lo permiten decir…-

-¿Es seguro, Archie?- preguntó Annie tímidamente, un tanto dudosa en cuanto a la habilidad de su novio con herramientas mecánicas.

-Todo es una cuestión de lógica, mi querida Annie- refutó Archie, caminando para detenerse al lado de su novia con un aire de importancia y superioridad. -La estructura del avión es estable, todo está donde se dice que debería estar según las instrucciones. El motor funciona perfectamente... por lo tanto, sólo es lógico que el avión deba funcionar. ¿Ves? ¡Simple!

-Archie...- dijo Candy, caminando hacia un montón de piezas y herramientas tiradas en una esquina del garaje, -¿estás seguro de que todas estas piezas no pertenecen en alguna parte del avión?

-Candy... mi querida prima,- respondió Archie esbozando una tensa sonrisa. -Estas son las piezas de repuesto. ¡Siempre ponen piezas de repuesto en caso de que una se pierda!

-Si… ¿pero no te parece que hay muchas, Archie?

Al notar que la admiración poco a poco daba paso a la crítica, Archie resoplo molesto. -¡Mira! Los he llamado aquí para que al final podamos demostrar la veracidad de mi hipótesis: la ingeniosidad estadounidense es muy superior a la 'experiencia' inglesa. ¡Yo no les pedí que vinieran aquí a critican mi proceso de construcción de este maldito avión!

-¿Tu? ¿Tu solito construiste esto, Archie? - preguntó Stear, de repente preocupado y poniendo su atención en la gran pila de piezas de metal que Candy había señalado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién más, dime? ¡YO soy su hermano! Compartimos los mismos genes inteligentes, ¿no? Al principio tengo que confesar que fue difícil, ya que no es una de mis grandes aficiones y pues prefiero otras cosas... pero una vez me dispuse a hacerlo, todo sucedió como en un sueño: sin esfuerzo.

-Stear… ¡que ni se te ocurra subirte en esa cosa!- trató de susurrar Patty, mas su voz cobró un tono que todos pudieron escuchar.

-Pero ¿qué les pasa a todos ustedes? No los vi actuar así cuando se trataba del avión destartalado de Grandchester.

-Porque se trataba de un avión construido por los ingleses en primer lugar – espetó Terry, tratando de enfurecer al joven. – Es un hecho bien conocido que la buena maquinaria pasa la prueba del tiempo. Todo lo que el motor necesitaba era una buena limpieza, eso fue todo. Ustedes los americanos... no pueden ni siquiera construir una escalera para bajar de su burro media vez se montan en su lomo.

-¿Burro? ¿A quién llamas burro, idiota? ¡El único burro que yo conozco por estos lugares se llama Grandchester! – gruñó Archie, enfadándose mucho mas al ver como Terry estallaba en carcajadas.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- gritó Candy, tratando de establecer la calma nuevamente. –Terry, ¡deja de molestar a Archie! Y tu Archie, ¡estás loco si crees que vamos a permitir que salgas a volar en ese avión! Estamos hablando de una maquina, Archie, no del nudo en un pañuelo de seda. ¡Con esto te puedes matar!

-No te preocupes pecosa. Archie no irá a ningún lado, – declaró Terry, limpiándose un par de lagrimas de risa que aparecieron en sus ojos. – Si en verdad tu primo construyó este aparato él solo, te apuesto que el avión jamás dejara el suelo.

-¡Como te atreves!- rugió el joven 'aviador', tratando de abalizarse sobre el 'maldito inglés'a la vez que todos sus amigos se lanzaban de lleno sobre él para detenerlo; Archie terminando siendo acarreado lejos de Terry en medio de las carcajadas del susodicho.

-¡Basta Terry! – dijo Stear firmemente, todavía sujetando a su hermano por los hombros mientras éste trataba de zafarse de agarre. –Archie… tal vez si dejaras que yo revise el avión… por lo menos solo para estar seguros de su integridad mecánica y estructural.

-¿Tu tampoco me crees, Stear? ¿Prefieres fiarte de las cosas que dice ese engreído que del trabajo de tu propio hermano?

-Archie… por favor, se razonable… - rogó Annie, aun sujetando la cintura de su novio con ambos brazos. –Stear ya lo hizo una vez. Sería una buena idea permitir que lo revise. Es una cuestión de sentido común, nada más.

-Por supuesto… sentido común siendo la cosa que más abunda en los ingleses y es más escasa en los americanos - proclamó Terry triunfante, desde una esquina del garaje.

-¡Si no cierras la boca en este instante, Terry, juro que te la cerraré permanentemente! No estás ayudando para nada con tus estúpidos comentarios a remediar esta situación – gritó la rubia, sintiendo como la pierna de Archie que estaba sujetando casi se libra de su abrazo. Patty, sujetando la otra pierna, estaba ya con su rostro un rojo carmesí vibrante; la pobre jamás había hecho tanto esfuerzo físico en su vida.

\- Si cierro la boca no podre decirte que tengo la solución perfecta para este dilema.

-¡Terry, juro que el vaso de mi paciencia está a punto de rebalsar! ¿Cuál es tu solución? – pregunto Candy, rogando que Terry no saliera con otra respuesta estúpida.

-Si Archie logra que el motor funcione y ponga el avión en marcha, le pediré disculpas por todos mis comentarios fuera de lugar- sugirió Terry, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –PERO… si, como yo creo, el avión no funciona para nada, Archie tendrá que vestirse como una mucama francesa y servirnos el té mañana mismo – añadió arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¡Tengo una proposición mejor, Grandchester! – respondió Archie, dejando de forcejear para que sus amigos lo soltaran. – Si mi avión no funciona, seré tu mucama francesa a la hora del té por el resto de esta semana. Sin embargo, si mi avión funciona ( y va a funcionar), dejaras que YO te corte el pelo y me ayudaras a ir de compras al pueblo por todo el resto del verano. ¿Qué dices?

\- Pienso que tengo un uniforme que te quedara perfectamente…!así que trato hecho, vanidoso!

-¡Trato hecho, imbécil! – contestó Archie, disponiéndose a subirse al avión.

Stear, notando el orgullo cegador de su hermano, se acercó a él disimuladamente, tratando una vez mas de hacerle entrar en razón. –Archie… no tienes que hacer esto. Tú no tienes que demostrarnos nada. Tú sabes que te queremos y respetamos tal como eres, ¿no es así?

-Y sigues dudando, Stear. Bueno… no te culpo. Hasta el mismo Cristo redentor tuvo que lidiar con aquellos que dudaron de él.

-¿En serio, Arhie? ¿Ahora te comparas con Dios?

-No con Dios, Stear… solo estoy señalando que Jesús y yo tenemos algo en común – dijo Archie, tomando su lugar en el asiento de piloto. –A propósito Stear, ¿me podrías decir cómo se conduce este armatoste?

\- ¡ARCHIE! ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera sabes cómo controlar el avión? ¿Y como se supone es que ibas a volar?- masculló Stear entre dientes, tratando de no estrangular a su hermano y llamar la atención de los otros.

-¿Que tan difícil puede ser, Stear? Tu lo haces… y hasta el padre de ese idiota lo pudo hacer – refutó Archie, señalando despectivamente a un Terry sonriente con su mentón.

-Mira… no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo, pero lo único que tienes que hacer es encender el motor y sacarlo del garaje, ese es el trato, ¿no? Para hacer eso, simplemente presiona este pedal y empuja un poco el timón hacia adelante. Si quieres parar, presiona el freno y no toques el timón para nada. Este botón enciende y apaga el motor, ¿comprendes?

-Vale, vale… adelante para ponerlo en marcha, el freno para parar. ¡Listo! ¡Ya lo tengo! Lárgate antes de Terry comiencen a hablar mal de mí.

-¿Terry? Es un chico maravilloso, Archie. No sé por que lo encuentras tan antipático.

Al escuchar las alabanzas para Terry de su hermano, Archie le dio un empujón tirándolo del ala del avión. Stear se levanto rápidamente, y sacudiéndose la ropa, se dispuso a ayudarle a su hermano con el propulsor.

Con su orgullo desbordando, Archie sonrió al escuchar el motor escupiendo y comenzando a vibrar con fuerza una vez que Stear giró la hélice del avión para hacer contacto.

Los amigos se apartaron fuera del camino, dejando que Archie poco a poco sacara el aeroplano del garaje.

Archie sonrió aun más al ver como la quijada de Terry casi le tocaba el pecho: ¡ese engreído iba a acarrear las cajas y bolsas con todas sus compras por mucho tiempo!

Annie, Candy y Patty lo miraban abrazadas, con una expresión de admiración mesclada con miedo dibujada en los tres rostros.

Stear era el único que lo miraba sin expresión alguna. El chico estaba a la expectativa, tratando de escuchar algún ruido y ver cualquier detalle que podría indicar problemas para su hermano.

Archie, sintiendo su orgullo ensanchado por su pequeño pero significativo triunfo, gritó para ser escuchado por encima del ruido del motor. -Oye, Grandchester! Doble o nada! Si el avión se apaga seré tu criado por el resto del verano! Pero si logro hacerlo volar, vendrás conmigo de compras a París!

-¡Vale elegante! Así que ya sabes, ¡te espero mañana hasta con las piernas afeitadas!

-¡NO!- gritó Stear, corriendo detrás del avión y tratando en vano de subirse a una de las alas. -¡Archie! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Has demostrado tu punto, así que puedes parar!

-No, Stear. ¡Esto terminará cuando ese degenerado admita su estupidez!

-¡ARCHIE! Estas siendo ridículo! gritó Stear, incapaz de continuar corriendo tras el avión.

El aparato comenzó lentamente a acelerar hacia un campo vacío, y como lo hizo, un ruido discordante comenzó a emerger del motor. Archie, pensando que el ruido era completamente normal, impulsó los controles, a la vez que el motor tronaba más fuerte y con una nube de humo en uno de sus lados. Incapaz de ver exactamente dónde iba, Archie giró el control, desviando la maquina hacia el lago. Los amigos empezados a correr, persiguiendo el avión y mirando impotentes cuando el aparato se adentro en la orilla fangosa del agua.

Bueno... casi todo el mundo. Terry estaba demasiado ocupado rodando por el césped en ataques de risa, tratando de no orinarse en sus pantalones e incapaz de recuperar la compostura.

Con las ruedas atascada en el lodo, Archie no tuvo otra opción sino para apagar el motor, y al hacerlo las alas del avión cayeron en el fango; el armatoste luciendo como el cuerpo desconchabado de una mota sin alas. Archie, con el rostro manchado de hollín, se encaramó fuera del avión y equivocándose garrafalmente de la altura en la que se encontraba, cayó de bruces en el barro pegajoso y maloliente. Pareciendo más como un gato callejero y menos como una chico sexy, Archie se levantó lentamente, y con su orgullo por los suelos, se paró al lado de los restos del avión.

-Parece que la maldición de los Cornwell ataca de nuevo, Archie... No importa cuán inteligente somos, nuestras máquinas siempre terminan en una nube de humo.

-Por favor Stear... Cállate. No soy de humor para escuchar tus intentos de consolarme

-¡Archivald Cornwell. Eres un idiota más grande que tu hermano! -dijo Annie, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y dándole un abrazo. –Jamás vas a hacer otra cosa como esta!

\- No te preocupes, Annie. Mis días de aviador terminan aquí. A propósito, dónde está Terry? -preguntó Archie hoscamente. -Tengo que preguntarle a qué hora le gusta tomar el té

-No te preocupes, Archie, - dijo Patty riendo. - ¡Creo que Candy ya regresó a donde está y en estos momentos está ocupada dándole patadas en su estómago mientras hablamos!

Al terminar de decir esa última frase, todos se dieron la vuelta hacia el garaje. En la distancia, pudieron ver a una chica rubia, pateando con gusto a un joven inglés tumbado en la hierba, una y otra vez. Mientras todos se carcajeaban al ver tal cosa, Stear se dirigió a su hermano y lo abrazó tímidamente. -Siento que el orgullo te ganó la partida esta vez, Archie. Pero nosotros los Cornwell somos hombres de palabra: te prometo que no me reiré mañana a la hora del té.

-Gracias Stear,- dijo Archie, posando un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano. – Agradezco tus buenas intenciones. Pero el recuerdo de Candy pateando a Terry como un balón de fútbol es justo lo que necesito para sonreír cada vez que le sirva el té a ese inútil.

0o0o0o0

FIN


	4. Capitulo 4

** ACLARACION **

A llegado a nuestra atención que puede haber una historia por ahí en el género de Candy que podría tener un complot similar a la historia del capítulo uno en esta serie.

Nos gustaría asegurar todas aquellas que han leído amablemente nuestras historias y han dejado sus comentarios que nunca hemos reclamado la exclusividad sobre una idea o un tema. Sin embargo, eso no constituye plagio de otra historia.

Por lo que a nosotros se refiere, creemos que la única historia original pertenece a Misuki e Irigashi y que cada historia escrita por cualquiera de nosotras es simplemente una variación de un tema común ya bien usado.

También reconocemos cientos de trabajos ficticios que hemos leído que pueden haber o no haber tenido un poco de influencia con nuestros trabajos combinados.

Podemos declarar francamente que cualquier semejanza con alguna otra historia publicada previamente en CandyMundo es puramente casual y que cada palabra escrita en las historias de esta serie viene de nuestra propia imaginación.

El contexto en el cual una situación particular ha sido usada en nuestras historias ha sido el producto de la colaboración del grupo y numerosos meses de discusiones en anticipación a la Guerra Florida.

No hemos tenido necesidad de plagiar o volver a escribir el trabajo de alguien más ya que como grupo hemos tenido bastante material propio.

Si existe alguna duda o pregunta acerca de los fics de esta serie, por favor, dejen un mensaje privado aquí en FF para las escritoras:

Chiquita Andrew

CandyFan72

Ishy Linda

O a las administradoras de estas historias: BAyBM Andrew

¡Gracias por leer!

Guerra Florida 2015

Legión Andrew – Serie "Los Siete Pecados Andrew"

La Ira: Inadecuado (injustos) sentimientos de odio e ira. Negación de la verdad a otros o a sí mismo. La impaciencia o la venganza fuera de la justicia. Deseo de hacer el mal o daño a los demás. Santurronería. Ira es la raíz de asesinato y agresión. Dante describe ira como "amor a la justicia pervertido a venganza y rencor".

Ira Blanca - Por Ishy Linda, editado por Candy Fann

Nadie está exento a las tentaciones en este mundo; todos caemos ante una debilidad en cierto modo a lo largo de la vida. Puede ser que nuestra juventud sea gobernada por la lujuria, nuestro trabajo por la avaricia, nuestros cuerpos por la gula, etc. Todos tenemos un poco de santo y pecador en nuestras almas.

Y nuestro enigmático amigo de bigotes castaños no es ninguna excepción.

Todo comenzó a acumularse desde su tierna pero dura juventud, esa tendencia a guardar sus emociones y conservar la compostura fue una parte intrínseca de su formación de niño a hombre.

Reprimió su primer amor porque fue considerado como un sueño imposible; enterrando profundamente el coraje por las muchas arbitrariedades de la alta sociedad contra él… un simple 'peón'.

Años después calló el dolor casi abrumador por creer perdido a su gran amigo… el hombre que consideraba como su hijo. Y disimuló con dignidad silenciosa la emoción desbordante en su corazón por saberlo sano y feliz.

Pero claro… todos tenemos un límite; todo por servir se acaba. Y es ahí donde se pone buena esta breve historia.

Esa mañana fatídica era primorosa, tal como otros placenteros días de primavera. Pero él, George Johnson, se sentía diferente. Por algún motivo aun no muy claro, tenía ganas incontrolables de vivir plenamente… de cambiar el otoño de su vida estéril, pulcra y vacía.

Lo primero que hizo fue posar sus hermosos ojos color azabache en esa mujer que intuía iba a llenar su vida con algo más que ilusiones rotas.

La chica lo trataba con mucho respeto, pero también le alegraba el ojo. Él no sabía que era la causa de muchos suspiros secretos en la muchacha, ya que esta lo observaba con todo el recato posible y absoluta discreción.

Sin embargo, ya que había tomado la decisión de cambiar su vida ese preciso día, el caballero se dijo a si mismo que era hora de tomar el primer paso, resolviendo cambiar su 'look' para, al fin, invitarla a salir.

No le dijo nada a nadie acerca de su decisión por temor a ser el blanco de pequeñas burlas… gato viejo con ratón tierno, el tipo de bromas que sin duda se harían detrás de su espalda.

Así que resolvió tomar un riesgo enorme y dejar su familiar obscuro traje colgado en su guardarropa esa noche por algo más fresco… y, por qué no admitirlo, ¡juvenil! Total, todavía no estaba ni tan viejo que digamos…

Con férrea determinación, el nervioso caballero llegó a la tienda donde los Andrew acostumbran ajuararse con lo último de la moda.

-Buen día señor Johnson, su llegada es providencial – saludó el joven asistente de ventas que usualmente se encargaba de sus pedidos.

-Buen día. Dígame ¿por qué es providencial mi visita?- preguntó con una ligera contracción de su inmaculado bigote como única prueba de su nerviosismo.

-Es que tenemos una nueva colección de trajes sobrios y negros para usted, tal como le gustan, señor Johnson- respondió el joven parpadeando un par de veces al observar la reacción tan fuera de carácter del sombrío caballero.

-Gracias joven. Es usted muy eficaz pero hoy no vine por eso.

-Pero insisto, señor Johnson – recalcó el joven con una sonrisa ensayada en sus labios, - Tiene que verles. El material es de impecable calidad.

-No gracias – respondió George tensando ya su mandíbula y acercándose hacia un conjunto colgando en la pared. - Deseo algo como eso – dijo alargando su mano para tocar el fino material del atuendo.

Sus dedos se posaron sobre unos cómodos pantalones de lino fino color crema y una camisa de la misma tela en color marrón.

-¡Cla..claro!- exclamó el dependiente de la tienda, tragándose su sorpresa.

La paciencia de George regresó con una leve sonrisa en ese momento y respiró aliviado.

Mas su alivio sólo duró un par de segundos.

\- Comprendo. Usted viene por los encargos de los jóvenes Andrew, ¿no es así señor Johnson?

-No..- fue su escueta respuesta y, haciendo uso de toda su diplomacia y finos modales, completó –Esta elección es para mí. Necesito algunos modelos y estilo similares a este.

-Pe..pero señor Jonhson… ¿para usted?

Poco a poco, una ira tan blanca como un tizón ardiente en el fuego de un herrero, comenzó a nublar los sentidos del normalmente placable caballero.

El pobre asistente, con su impertinencia inocente, sin darse cuenta fue la gota que acabó de desbordar el vaso de agua escasamente conteniendo la paciencia de George Johnson.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso, quien seguramente aun ni siquiera podía afeitarse, cuestionar su elección?

Súbitamente, décadas de seguir las normas de la sociedad… de siempre hacer lo que se esperaba de él sin pensar en sus sentimientos comenzaron a avivar el fuego de una furia latente en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Renunció al amor de su vida, al derecho de tener una familia… y ahora que había decidido cambiar el curso de su vida, ¿ese adolecente se atrevía a interponerse en su camino?

-NO! ¡BASTA YA!- rugió una voz casi olvidada en su mente; el grito mudo de sus muchos sueños descartados.

George, envuelto por un segundo en la intensidad de su ira blanca y silenciosa, tomó al chico por las solapas de su traje, alzando el tono de su voz un octavo con gélida claridad.

-Dije que quiero varios modelos en MI talla - masculló a través de dientes apretados, cada palabra saturada con una rabia apenas contenida pero visible en la tensión del ángulo de su mandíbula.- Necesito la mitad hoy y la otra mitad para la próxima semana, y su obscura colección introdúzcala en... en su armario mas oculto para que no se decolore.

El pobre asistente perdió todo el color de su terso rostro y por un momento George pensó que se desmayaría entre sus manos. Los ojos de ciervo a punto de morir del chico se clavaron en los negros del elegante caballero, haciendo que este recuperase su cordura.

Asustado por su propia sobre-reacción tan fuera de carácter, George devolvió al muchacho al suelo, acomodando rápidamente su ropa en el proceso.

-Por favor, hijo – añadió George suavemente.

El pobre chico aun lo miraba asustado, el blanco de su rostro contrastando con el negro de su pulcro uniforme, haciéndole parecer más cadavérico que vivo.

-Se amable y prepara mi encargo – reiteró el elegante caballero, volviendo nuevamente a su estado natural; reflejando un reserva educada y sosegada.

El chico, aun sorprendido por lo sucedido se atrevió a preguntar -¿Se…se…se va a llevar puesto el traje color marrón, señor Johnson?

-Sí, me encantaría- respondió George esbozando lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa pero que mas aparentaba ser una contracción sutil de su bigote, dirigiéndose a los cuartos de cambio satisfecho.

Pasado un rato y sorprendido de sí mismo por su audacia, un nuevo George salió de la tienda.

Él se sentía diferente y lucia diferente… y para las mujeres que lo vieron salir de la tienda, se podría decir que estaba súper atractivo y muy sexy.

El pantalón color crema se ajustaba con suavidad a su cuerpo, dejando a la vista unos magníficos y bien formados muslos. La potente virilidad del hombre quedaba más que expuesta y apetecible… ¡a leguas se notaba que era todo un garañón!

La camisa marrón delineaba unos perfectos brazos y un fuerte abdomen que sería la envidia que muchos hombres con la mitad de sus años.

¡Por Dios, que guardado estaba todo eso! Nadie jamás podría haberse imaginado que ese traje oscuro ocultara un cuerpo tan suculento…

Caminando por las amplias calles de Chicago como que si fuera la primera vez en su vida, George se sorprendió al descubrir el efecto que su nuevo atuendo tenía en la población femenina: ¡no faltó dama que no se le insinuara descaradamente con la vista y labios!

Claro… tantas reacciones positivas a su nuevo 'look' le iban gustando, pero aun se sentía algo raro. Después de lo sucedido en la tienda con el pobre asistente, todavía no tenía el control absoluto de sus emociones

Su primer encuentro al llegar a su destino fue con los seres más sinceros del mundo: un par de rubias que jugaban descuidadamente en los jardines de la mansión Andrew.

-Mamá ¿quién es ese señor tan joven y guapo? – pregunto la pequeña niña acercándose a su madre.

-¡Rosemary Andrew White! Estas muy pequeña parara andar mirando… oh…- la súbita aparición de ese hombre tan guapo en el jardín le robo a la joven señora Andrew el aliento por un par de segundos. -Dios mío, Rosemary, ¿quién es _ese_?

-Mamá cálmate… le voy a decir a papá – bromeo la chiquilla guiñándole un ojo a su madre.

George al notar la mirada de ambas posándose sobre él, saludó cortésmente tratando de encubrir su propio rubor.

-Señora Candy, pequeña Rose – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿George? ¿Eres tú? ¡Vaya cambio! Ahora parece ser que si vas con todo, ¿verdad?

-No le entiendo señora Candy…- respondió George, con una mirada perpleja reflejada en sus rasgos esculpidos.

-George… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas señora?- sonrió la rubia al notar el leve rubor en un par de mejillas maduras que el caballero fue incapaz de ocultar.

-Pero la señora Elroy se molesta mucho. Y analizando la situación un poco, a mi me molesta hablar de sus perjuicios. ¡Tantos años a su servicio y siempre me hace sentir como un monigote!

Candy detectó que George se encontraba irritado más de la cuenta.

-Tranquilo George. Te ves muy bien – aseguró con delicadeza y tratando de calmar el obvio nerviosismo de su amigo.- ¡Ve por Dorothy y declárate de una vez por todas! Yo se que desde hace mucho se gustan y tu cambio es por ella, pero no dejes que el George de negro siga viviendo dentro de ti.

-Gracias Candy. Hoy me he sentido diferente pero siento una opresión en el pecho – confesó al fin, un tanto abochornado por todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día.

-Se tu mismo… habla con Albert. Él siempre sabe exactamente qué decir.

-Así lo haré… gracias por los consejos – agradeció George con una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

El caballero caminó hacia el interior de la mansión, encontrándose con Archie en uno de los pasillos principales.

-Buen día señor Cornwell – saludó al joven, quien no lo había reconocido a primera vista.

Archie levantó su mirada y se sorprendió completamente al reconocer el elegante caballero vestido a la última moda enfrente de él.

-¡George! ¡Qué bien te vez! Si yo fuera mujer, andaría de tu brazo en este instante – comentó con un dejo de burla amigable en su voz.

El comentario, sin embargo, irritó al señor Bigotes de sobremanera. Ya tenía los puños apretados, pero contuvo sus instintos por que apreciaba a Archie, por respeto a Albert y por toda la gente que valoraba en esa familia.

-¡Tranquilo amigo! – dijo Archie rápidamente al notar la súbita rabia en los ojos negros como la tinta de su amigo. - Fue un mal comentario, nada más. Te ves excelente… traes mucha luz así que no dejes que nada ni nadie la apague.

-Gracias joven Archie…en verdad le aprecio – respondió George recobrando nuevamente su calma.

-Yo igual viejo amigo. Albert está en la biblioteca

-Gracias. Voy a hablar con él porque necesito unos días libres…

-Vete, George. Pero...

Los oídos de George ya no pudieron escuchar la advertencia de Archie porque este aceleró el paso a la biblioteca como niño tras un caramelo.

Iba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos: hoy era el día, era el momento. Era otro, se sentía como otro. ¡Tenía tanta adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo que no sabía ni qué hacer! Se sentía inquieto... pero seguramente se debía a sus nervios, se dijo a si mismo.

Y así de esta manera llegó a la biblioteca.

Sus impecables modales eran los mismos, así que llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que la voz de su amigo le indicara que podía ingresar en la habitación.

Una vez adentro Albert, con el cariño, respeto y buena vibra de siempre, lo recibió como tantas veces; sin imaginarse por un segundo en lo que ahí se desataría en un par de minutos.

-¡Vaya George! ¡Esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, te ves magnifico! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo pidiéndote este cambio? Eres mi mejor amigo, cómplice y ahora, si quieres, mi socio – declaró caminando hacia su amigo para estrechar su mano.

Justo cuando George iba a abrir su boca para agradecer y preguntar los pormenores de dicha sociedad, una desagradable voz se escuchó desde la puerta del privado de la biblioteca.

Una voz desagradable y familiar con una estridente risa burlona que la acompañaba.

Acto seguido, la paciencia de George comenzó nuevamente a abandonar el alma del apuesto y bien dotado caballero bigotón. Esa ira blanca comenzó a rebozar en lo más profundo de su ser sin necesidad de demasiada provocación, cuando el demonio dueño de esa voz soplo en esas brasas candentes.

-De modo que el 'tío William' sigue favoreciendo a la gentuza- gruñó el desagradable joven portador de esa voz.

-¡Niel cierra la boca! ¿Acaso no te pedí que te largaras de aquí? – espetó Albert, furioso.

\- Como te atreves 'tío William'… ¡Me has negado ser tu socio y a este gato callejero le ofreces MI posición así, nada más!- ladró Neil con mas sarna en su voz, no molestándose en medir el peso de sus palabras por un segundo. –Claro…ya no contento con solamente ayudar a esa huérfana que iba a ser mía, ¡te casas con ella! Y ahora a este pelado le das lo que YO te pedí… que realmente es lo que me corresponde por dejarme sin mujer. Pero no me debería de extrañar, ¿no? Tienes una inclinación innata para lo vulgar... primero con una mujer que no es nadie... y ahora dándole caridad a este... recogido… este… perro faldero que jamás ha hecho otra cosa que lamerte las botas.

Algo peligroso comenzó a burbujear en el pecho de George con cada palabra que Neil espetaba. Una especie de fuego ardiente… con la intensidad y resplandor del mismo sol, acaparó la mente de George. La ira blanca corriendo por sus venas ya no dejaba lugar para la paciencia característica del caballero negro.

Todo comenzó a ocurrir como en medio de una neblina, donde George temporalmente estaba perdido y en su lugar se encontraba una fiera desconocida, herida por años de sufrimiento silencioso.

El rostro de Albert estaba escarlata de rabia y se estaba preparado para cerrarle la boca a Niel de un puñetazo cuando vio como un relámpago marrón y blanco surcaba la corta distancia desde el otro punto de la biblioteca para abalizarse sobre el idiota de su sobrino.

En medio de un ruidoso alboroto, una lluvia repentina de golpes cayó sobre Niel sin pauta ni piedad.

George no dijo ni una palabra. Mudo y ciego a todo lo que no fuera el movimiento de sus brazos, George Johnson, ese hombre pulcro y usualmente imperturbable, desató toda su cólera y esa ira prisionera en su ser a través de cada puñetazo, con un cuerpo curtido por la peleas callejeras que sobrevivió en su dura niñez.

Como en cámara lenta, a su mente vinieron todos los abusos de los Leagan contra sus colegas, hacia la misma Candy; el coraje y la impotencia que sentía cada vez que tenía que lidiar con alguien como Elroy en ese mundo donde escasamente encajaba… cada desplante, cada patada y todo el rencor que había acumulado durante su vida parecía emanar por cada poro en su cuerpo.

-George… vamos, ya déjalo… - exclamó Albert, tomando el brazo de su amigo fuertemente para apartarlo del inútil de su sobrino, quien yacía en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada.

Respirando agitadamente, George dejo que Albert lo apartara del blanco físico de su ira…reconociendo que en un momento de rabia ciega, solo fue capaz de ver en Neil la personificación de todas las veces que la vida le había escupido a la cara. Si no hubiera recuperado su cordura… si Albert no lo hubiese apartado a tiempo… es posible que lo hubiera matado a puñetazos, tal como se hacía en los barrios de mala muerte en los que se crió.

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldito!- dijo Niel cuando al fin tuvo suficiente aire en los pulmones como para abrir su boca y decir algo más coherente que un gemido.

-¡Aquí nadie va a pagar nada! ¡Ya basta de poses joven Leagan! – bramó George, deshaciéndose del férreo agarre de la mano de su amigo y arreglándose un poco su camisa desaliñada. -A la señora Candy se le respeta, igual que a todo aquel que se gane la vida dignamente. De la misma manera, el señor William merece no solo su respeto sino que también su gratitud y admiración. ¡De no ser por nuestros esfuerzos personales, usted ya hubiera llegado a parar en la cárcel! ¿Acaso ya olvido que YO mismo le he rescatado y librado de tanto malandrín con los que usted continua asociándose? ¿Ya no recuerda que se le ha salvado la vida infinidad de veces?

Con una mirada de asco absoluto, George recorrió a Neil de arriba abajo, finalmente apartándose de él. -Ya basta… sea un hombre. Viva su vida y deje vivir a los demás en paz.

Albert, completamente anonadado por la actitud de su amigo, completó las palabras de George con una orden y advertencia para Niel.-Te voy a perdonar esta falta de respeto, esta ultima vez Neil. No quiero armar una escena innecesaria y disgustar a mi mujer o a mi tía con detalles de tus idioteces. Mi tía seguramente habrá escuchado el alboroto y estará en camino, así que en este momento vamos a disimular lo que paso. Ponte debajo de ese librero…

-¿Qué diablos…?- comenzó a preguntar Neil, pero su tío no le dio tiempo a continuar, jalándolo de un brazo y arrojándolo al pie de un gran librero de roble.

\- Cállate la boca, Neil. Voy a decir que lo pasó fue un accidente por tu estupidez y si no cierras el pico y respetas mis palabras, te va a ir peor… porque no solo George de dará una lección – dijo Albert en un gruñido. - Todavía me las debes por hablar de MI esposa como que fuera una cualquiera. Vamos, George, toma el otro lado del librero y ayúdame a derribarlo encima de este idiota.

Niel se coloco bajo el librero sin rechistar, mientras Albert y George derribaban con cuidado el librero con más de cincuenta libros encima de él. La escena fue montada con el tiempo justo para que llegaran los curiosos… o por lo menos la persona principal a quien tenían que engañar: Elroy Andrew.

-¿Que pasó aquí? - preguntó Elroy al ver semejante relajo.

Detrás de la anciana, unos jóvenes ojos color avellana desvestían con su intensidad al hombre que sudaba a chorros debajo de su nuevo atuendo, logrando que la delgadez de la tela mostrara sus sensuales atributos

-¿Por qué no contestan? Niel, hijo… ¿estás bien? – indagó con mas curiosidad al ver que ninguno de los caballeros se movía. –Dorothy, ayuda al señor Leagan por favor.

\- Querida tía, no te preocupes- respondió Albert, haciendo un ademan con su mano para que Dorothy no se acercara a su sobrino. - Niel, nunca había tomado un libro en su vida y quiso el que está en el estante más alto. Simplemente se colgó de la orilla de la librera en vez de usar un banquito y se cayó. George y yo lo estábamos ayudando cuando tú entraste. Además me temo que Dorothy ya no tiene que recibir órdenes de nadie ya que no está más a nuestro servicio.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿George? ¿En verdad eres tú? – preguntó la anciana incrédula, sacando sus lentes de su bolsillo. - ¡Mira que sin mis gafas ni siquiera te reconocí! Vaya hijo… si que guardas tus secretitos.

Una acalorada anciana se recreó por unos instantes con el aspecto innovador del nuevo socio de su amado sobrino. ¡Es cierto que estaba vieja pero tampoco estaba muerta!

-Señor William…- susurró Dorothy tímidamente, ajena a la emoción reflejada en los ojos de George. -¿Cómo es que ya no trabajo aquí? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-Dorothy… George te hablará de eso a solas - respondió Albert, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo.

Al escuchar esa palabras de la boca de su patrón, Dorothy ya no fue capaz de quitarle la vista de encima a su amor… ¡y a su cositas!

-George…- carraspeó Albert al notar la pasión reflejada en los ojos de su socio. - Por favor vete a disfrutar de un par de días libres. Tú y Dorothy... vayan a donde ya sabes. Llévate mi auto.

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, George finalmente le pidió a Dorothy que lo acompañara… que por fin fuera la mujer caminando a su lado cada día de su vida…y ella accedió.

Ambos se fueron a la cabaña de Lakewood para planear su nueva vida… un lugar especial y testigo del amor y la pasión siempre perenne en la familia Andrew.

-Fin-


	5. Capitulo 5 - Pereza

**Guerra Florida 2015**

 **Serie de los siete pecados Andrew**

 **La pereza – por Kitten Andrew y editado por Chiquita Andrew**

 **Pereza:** ( indiferencia) —Apatía, pereza y derroche de tiempo. La pereza es particularmente condenada porque otros deben trabajar más para compensar. Cobardía o irresponsabilidad. Abandono, especialmente de Dios.

 **0o0o0o0**

¡Humillación y rabia! Eso fue lo que sentí después de que esa maldita gritara a los cuatro vientos que jamás se casaría conmigo. Esto es algo que jamás le perdonare y mucho menos al famoso tío abuelo, que resultó ser ese maldito vagabundo que me quitó el amor de Candy.

Ahora después de unos meses me encuentro en mi habitación encerrado entre cuatro elegantes paredes. Desde hace semanas que no veo la luz del día. Mi madre me pidió que nos fuéramos a Florida después de verme tan herido, pero no quise tomarle la palabra. Yo quería vengarme de esos malditos, mi orgullo había sido pisoteado. Mi autoestima estaba por los suelos… Así que no quise irme a Florida a estar metido entre las faldas de mi madre y ser el títere de Eliza.

Al principio pensé que podría vengarme de esa maldita… pero ¿que logre? Solo estar encerrado y bebiendo todo el día. Los sirvientes ya tienen miedo de venir a dejarme la comida o el alcohol que tanto exijo ¡Son unos inútiles, buenos para nada! Por eso no permito que hagan la limpieza en mi habitación. No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero que nadie me moleste… solo quiero comer y beber hasta quedarme completamente dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ha despertado, creo que he dormido por días enteros. No sé cuantas semanas han pasado, no sé en qué día vivo. No sé si es de día o de noche… pero no me importa. Solo quiero un trago mas de alcohol y un poco de comida…

Abro la puerta de mi recamara y mi voz retumba por toda la casa.

-¡Necesito más alcohol y comida!

Solo el eco de mi voz se escucha, ¿Acaso ya nadie vive aquí?

-¡¿Que no me escuchan?! ¡Necesito alcohol y comida!

De repente una sirvienta tiembla enfrente de mí. No la vi llegar y eso hace que retroceda unos pasos.

-¿Qué haces inútil? ¿Me quieres matar de un susto? – Alzo mi voz para que aprenda que a los dueños de la casa no hay que asustarlos, y creo que lo conseguí, ya que ha comenzado a llorar - ¡Eres una inútil! Necesito dos botellas de whisky y más comida… ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete!

Rayos, este dolor de cabeza es insoportable.

Entro al baño y sin ver mi rostro en el espejo que esta todo cuarteado, enjuago mis ojos con agua fría. Creo que están hinchados de tanto dormir… en fin, ya pasará.

Al salir del baño una luz me ciega por completo… ¡Maldita sea! Alcanzo a visualizar un poco una silueta de mujer… y al oler ese perfume creo saber quién es. Doy media vuelta hacia el baño cuando su voz me detiene por completo.

-¡Basta Niel! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – me grita con furia en sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres madre? ¿Acaso no fui muy claro al decir que no quiero que nadie me moleste? – le grito aun con mas furia en mis palabras. Está asustada y sus lágrimas lo dicen todo.

-Niel… hijo… por favor, tienes que salir de esto, mírate nada más. Tienes meses que estas encerrado en esta habitación, solo bebes, comes y duermes. ¿Desde cuándo no te bañas? Llevas la misma ropa puesta en meses. Has subido mucho de peso, pareces un vagabundo con esa barba y… apestas Niel. ¡Reacciona por favor!

-¡Que te calles! He dicho que me dejes en paz, y si no traes alcohol y comida entonces no sé qué haces aquí así que déjame solo.

A empujones saqué a mi madre de la habitación y al tratar de cerrar la puerta en su cara, me miró de manera diferente… como si yo le diera lastima.

-Está bien Niel, te dejaré en paz pero solo quiero decirte que esta pereza que tienes le ha ganado a tu orgullo. Solo tú puedes salir adelante, y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte… y quiero que sepas que yo…

Ya no la dejé terminar, le cerré la puerta en la cara y tapé mis oídos; no quiero escuchar sus cursilerías de madre. Camino hacia la mesa de centro y me dedico a beber y comer…

0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué me pasa? Porque este dolor tan insoportable… ¡Esas voces! ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Niel, despierta! – escucho susurrar a mi madre.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Niel, te has caído cerca del balcón de tu ventana y te hiciste una herida con el vidrio roto. Necesitamos curarte esta pierna, ¡Necesitas que te revise un médico!

No supe qué contesta y me desvanezco una vez más.

Despierto en mi cama con la pierna adolorida y con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Vislumbro toda la habitación y ya está limpia. ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Flores? Pero qué diablos…

-Niel, que bueno que despiertas hijo, estaba preocupada por ti – fueron las palabras de mi madre.

-No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí, ¡Largo! ¡Quiero estar solo! – les grité y me levanté de la cama. Un fuerte dolor presionó en mi pierna y estuve a punto de caer, pero ni eso me detuvo para sacar a mi madre de la habitación. La escucho cómo golpea la puerta y me dice que tengo que cuidarme esa herida o se me infectará. Sin escucharla me dirijo cojeando al baño y encuentro la botella que tenía escondida… y comienzo a beber nuevamente.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Que dolor tan insoportable! ¿Y este olor? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Despierto bañado en sudor, mi pierna me duele mucho. Quito las vendas y mi herida apesta… mi pierna es de un color diferente al del resto mi piel… ¿Qué me está pasando? Esto no puede ser. Me levanto como puedo de mi cama y arrastro la pierna completamente, a gritos llamo a mi madre.

-¿Qué pasa Niel?

-Es mi pierna… mi pierna, casi no la siento y huele muy mal.

-Niel desde que te lastimaste no has dejado que nadie entre a tu habitación. Han pasado muchos días sin que se te cure y solo te dedicas a beber y dormir. ¡Tú pierna tiene gangrena!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!, no puede ser – comienzo a llorar como un bebe. Veo a mi madre y ella no tiene ninguna expresión en su rostro - ¡Ayúdame! Este dolor es insoportable, ¡Ayúdame madre! Una oleada de calor y dolor consumen mi cuerpo y siento que mi vista está muy nublada… ¡No alcanzo a ver a mi madre! No puede ser… Maaaaaadreeeeeeee.

Despierto una vez más.

¡Oh, toda esta luz! Mis ojos no visualizan nada, solo escucho murmullos.

¿Dónde estoy? Mis ojos se comienzan a acostumbrar a esta luz y poco a poco puedo ver todo. Es una habitación, pero no es la mía. Esta es de color blanco, hay muchas flores por todos lados. Comienzo a tentar todo mi cuerpo que está tapado con sábanas blancas.

-Estoy… en… en… ¿Un hospital? Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una mujer vestida de enfermera entra a mi recamara y viene hacia a mí, me toma el pulso y checa la temperatura. La veo directamente a los ojos y ella me ve con lastima…

-Enfermera… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Contésteme! – la tomo de los brazos y la zarandeo para que me diga algo.

-Joven Leagan, es mejor que se recueste, le diré a su madre que ya ha despertado.

-¡No! Exijo una respuesta ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La enfermera sale corriendo de la habitación sin decirme nada. Intento pararme pero no puedo, mi cuerpo esta adolorido y mis piernas no me responden. ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No siento mi pierna! Mi desesperación crece aún más, quito las sabanas y las tiro al suelo ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi pierna! ¡No tengo una pierna! ¡Me han cortado una pierna!

Unas risas comienzan a llegar a mi cabeza, levanto la mirada y ahí están. Los veo, se están burlando de mí, son Candy y el vagabundo. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir y hay más… ahora esta Archie, Annie, Patty y hasta Terry…

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡LARGOOOOO!

Sus risas son más fuertes, no me escuchan. Todo me da vueltas…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LARGOOOOOOO! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Niel! ¡Niel!

Siento como unas manos fuertes me toman de los brazos y me zarandean. Logro despertar todo sudado y veo a mi padre a mi lado.

-¡¿Padre?! – es mi padre, trato de moverme pero una punzada de dolor me lo impide. Me quito las sabanas y ahí están mis piernas… ¡Mis piernas están completas! Comienzo a tartamudear y mi padre me ve con curiosidad.

-Claro que están completas tus piernas hijo, tenías una pesadilla. ¿Qué es lo que estabas soñando, Niel?

-Nada interesante padre, lo que me alegra es que estoy bien y mis piernas están donde deben de estar.

-Niel, el doctor dijo que tu pierna está herida por la caída… Hijo ¿No crees que ya es hora de salir de este trance en el que estas hundido?

-Si padre, ya es hora. Es hora de dejar toda esta pereza atrás. Tengo una oportunidad más y quiero aprovecharla.

-¡Neal, hijo! – Exclamó mi padre abrazándome muy fuerte.

Nos quedamos hablando por un largo rato, creo que jamás había tenido una plática con mi padre, y me doy cuenta de que me ama y que siempre quiere lo mejor para mí.

Con el corazón latiéndome muy fuerte por esa pesadilla decidí cambiar el rumbo de mi vida… ya que la vida me está dando una oportunidad de corregirme. Me levanté de la cama, me bañé y salí de mi habitación. Mi madre que estaba en la sala junto con mi hermana se sorprendieron al verme tan temprano levantado y fuera de la habitación, las dos corrieron a abrazarme y llenarme de besos.

Días después de que mi pierna se restableciera por completo me dirigí al consorcio Andrew ya que ahí mi padre tenía sus oficinas. Todos volteaban a verme como si yo fuera alguien desconocido. Si bien sabían quien era yo…..pero con la fama que tenía no me ayudaba para nada. Cuando por fin entré a la oficina de mi padre, se sorprendió al verme ahí pero no dijo nada, espero para ver qué era lo que esta vez quería ya que nunca lo visitaba. Solo iba cuando necesitaba dinero para mantener mis vicios.

-Niel, hijo ¿Pasa algo?

-No padre, solo vengo a hablar contigo.

-Dime hijo, estoy para escucharte.

-Quiero irme a Florida pero no bajo las faldas de mi madre. Quiero irme y ayudarte con los negocios que tienes ahí. Quiero aprender de ti, quiero salir adelante porque ya no quiero pasar por todo lo que pase.

-¡Hijo mío, Bienvenido!

Meses después aquí estoy en las oficinas de Florida, claro que mi madre y mi hermana pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando les dije que me vendría a vivir solo. Poco a poco he ido saliendo de todo lo que me frustraba. Hoy he mandado una carta al tío William para felicitarlo por su compromiso con Candy. Y a ella… será difícil olvidarla, pero le deseo lo mejor del mundo, le he mandado una carta para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice, y ella me contesto que todo estaba olvidado y se alegraba mucho de mi cambio.

Mi amada Candy, creo que ella será mi único vicio en la vida, aunque siempre la lleve muy adentro de mi corazón.

0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0


	6. Capitulo 6 - Envidia

**La** **envidia** es aquel sentimiento o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro, sea en bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas

 **Los siete pecados Andrew: La envidia.**

 **Por Chiquita Andrew**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus dueños Mizuki e Igarashi, este fic es sin fines de lucro.

¿Cómo se podría describir la vida perfecta?

Lujo, dinero, criados….

La mansión Leagan podría ser considerada por muchas personas como la epitome de clase, rodeada de jardines cuidados meticulosamente, bosques y todo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio pudiese desear. Sin embargo, para una chica, esa vida de privilegio no significaba nada… el hueco en su alma no podía ser saciado con nada de lo que la rodeaba; la envidia que crecía y guardaba en su corazón finalmente estallaría afectando su vida para siempre.

Ese día, la tranquilidad de la mañana fue interrumpida por un grito ensordecedor seguido por el sonido de cristal haciéndose añicos en una habitación de la gran casa.

Un rostro desfigurado y lleno de ira se reflejó en el espejo roto, con labios temblorosos y un par de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de un par de ojos color miel. El cabello rojizo desalineado a causa de todo el esfuerzo que hizo al arrojar lo que tenía a su paso debido a un ataque de ira y envidia.

Si, la protagonista de semejante alboroto era Elisa Leagan… la afamada señorita de sociedad y uno de los tesoros más grandes de sus padres. La chica que conseguía todo manipulando a la gente a su antojo estaba iracunda, ya que por primera vez en su vida deseó estar en los zapatos de otra persona…

¿Qué es lo que le hacía falta a ella? Tenía todo: dinero, poder, un cuerpo espectacular que la mayoría de hombres ansiaban por tenerla, un rostro hermoso y piel sedosa.

¿Por qué ella teniendo todo no podía estar en los zapatos de su mayor enemiga?

-¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita! – bufó tomando la última pieza de porcelana que quedaba intacta y arrojándola al espejo que explotó en mil pedazos sobre la alfombra persa.

Dando vueltas en su habitación, la pelirroja maldecía una y otra vez su suerte.

-¡Estúpida huérfana!- Farfulló recorriendo la habitación como fiera enjaulada, la bilis retorciendo su estomago con cada paso. - No puedo creer que el imbécil del tío abuelo William la haya hecho su novia y, por si fuera poco, ahora van y anuncian a los cuatro vientos su compromiso. ¿Por qué todos se enamoran Candy? ¡Es tan insignificante, una ordinaria! ¡Y aun así todo varón cae rendido a sus pies! Primero fue MI Anthony y hasta le puso su cursi nombre a una de sus estirpes de rosas. Después… Stear y Archie vivían alabándola siempre. Cuando pensé que por fin tendría que vivir lejos de ella, el tío abuelo la manda al mismo colegio que yo y le da una habitación suite. ¡No le basta ser siempre la protagonista de todo! Con su cara de mustia y coqueteos vulgares logró que Terry se fijara en ella… pero que se podía esperar ¡Terry es un bastardo igual que ella!

Deteniéndose por un instante, Elisa contempló una fotografía de su hermano que colgaba en la pared. En ese momento sintió algo diferente bullendo en su pecho… los tentáculos de algo más oscuro comenzaron a acechar su corazón… un sentimiento tan desconocido que ni ella misma sabia como describir aun con la ventaja de una educación privilegiada.

-¡Es una maldita mujerzuela! Vivió con el tío William cuando era un vagabundo sin memoria, quien sabe cuántas veces se ha de haber revolcado con él… ¡Es una zorra! – Proclamó firmemente con los ojos aun clavados en la foto de su hermano. -Y no le bastó ser la amante del tío sino que también Neal cayó en sus redes… mi pobre hermano fue presa de sus embrujos al tal grado de desear casarse con ella… ¡Es un imbécil! Lo dejo en ridículo y ¿que hizo él? Sólo beber hasta quedar inconsciente, por eso nos fuimos a Florida por varios meses y cuando por fin decidimos regresar… no encontramos con esta noticia. ¡Pero esto no se quedara así! Tengo que hacer algo porque esa huérfana no puede ser la señora Andrew y mucho menos quedarse con una fortuna que es mi derecho de nacimiento… ¡Yo soy Elisa Leagan y soy mil veces mejor que Candy White! ¡Tengo que pensar en un plan para poder hacerle la vida imposible!

0o0o0o0

El eco de pasos firmes resonaban en el piso de mármol pulido de la misión Andrew. Con una sonrisa triunfal, Elisa Leagan pensaba que tenía la partida ganada. Pasó toda la noche desvelada ideando un plan para destruir el compromiso de su archienemiga. Casi llegando a la medianoche, se le ocurrió que ella no era la única que odiaba a Candy… existía una persona con los mismos sentimientos que ella hacia la pecosa: la tía abuela Elroy.

La pelirroja confiaba ciegamente en su poder de convencimiento sobre la tía abuela, ya que lo había hecho en el pasado y le había funcionado muy bien a tal grado de conseguir que la vieja mandara a Candy a México. Tomando en cuenta ese historial, ¡no sería muy difícil tener una nueva aliada!

Esa misma mañana la chica mandó una nota a la tía abuela pidiendo que la recibiera urgentemente y la anciana había aceptado. Antes de abrir la puerta del salón, Elisa contuvo la respiración; una vez más tenía que sacar a relucir su papel de jovencita sufrida por culpa de la tal huérfana.

Abrió de par en par la gran puerta del salón y vio a la anciana sentada en su sillón favorito. Después de muchos meses de no verla, ahora la tía lucia más frágil y acabada, cosa que sin duda sería su mejor arma. Una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo de odio resplandecieron en su mirada.

-¡Tía Abuela!- exclamó con su voz chillona y corriendo a abrazar a la anciana - ¡La he extrañado tanto! ¡No sabe cuanta falta me hace! Todos estos meses lejos de usted me han parecido una eternidad.

-¡Elisa, hija! También te he extrañado y a Neal igual. Pero vamos, ponte cómoda y ordenaré que nos sirvan el té.

Después de un breve rato de conversación banal, la pelirroja fue al grano.

-Tía abuela… ¿No cree que esta locura ha llegado a lo más ridículo? – bufó con una expresión de asco dibujada en su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas Elisa? Se mas clara por favor que no entiendo nada – replicó Elroy, sabiendo muy bien el tema la pelirroja quería abordar con su visita. Desde el momento en que recibió la misiva vio todas las intenciones de Elisa Leagan tan transparentemente como el agua en un vaso de cristal.

-Pues… ¿de qué más tía abuela? Del ridículo noviazgo de esa huérfana con el tío abuelo William, es el cotilleo en todo Chicago. Y, para colmo, se comprometieron gritándolo a los cuatro vientos tía. ¡Esto no puede ser!

-¿Y por qué no Elisa? – Preguntó la anciana frunciendo el ceño, su rostro ya mas aturrado que una ciruela pasa - William es completamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¡Tía abuela! Eso… eso… que dice es una abominación, ¡Candy es una huérfana! Y una… mujerzuela.

-¡Cállate Eliza! – Replicó la anciana levantándose lenta y afanosamente de su cómoda silla. – Te prohíbo que te expreses así de la futura señora Andrew. Candice no es lo que dices, así que te pido que te dirijas a ella con respeto.

La quijada de pelirroja por poco le cae al pecho: ¡simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando! ¿Qué es lo que había pasado durante su estancia en Florida? Estaba tan segura que la tía abuela estaría a su favor, y ahora ¡la misma tía le salía diciendo tonterías! La chica se levantó de golpe causando que la taza de porcelana en su regazo se resbalara, haciéndose añicos al caer en la alfombra.

-Tía… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Usted la odiaba tanto como yo…

-Reconozco que Candice no era de mi agrado, pero afortunadamente cambie de opinión. Yo estaba llena de rencor sin fundamento hacia ella… ustedes los Leagan envenenaron mi alma en su contra, – dijo clavando sus ojos grises en el rostro descompuesto de Elisa. – No te atrevas a negar todo lo que sucedió, Elisa… estoy vieja pero mi memoria no me engaña. Tu, tu madre… hasta tu hermano; ustedes hicieron todo lo posible para que la vida de esa pobre chica fuera un infierno. He llegado a conocer a Candice en estos meses. ¿Y sabes? En todo este tiempo jamás he oído una palabra de reproche contra ustedes saliendo de su boca a pesar de todas las atrocidades que tú y tu familia cometieron desde que ella llegó a nuestras vidas. Yo sé lo que paso, ¿recuerdas? Yo estuve aquí escuchando y tragándome cada mentira… cada supuesta agresión. Cuando pienso en todo lo que permití que ocurriera a esa pobre chica, muero de vergüenza. Sé que el dinero no lo arregla todo, pero espero que por lo menos recompense si quiera la enésima parte de todo el mal que mi comportamiento causó en su vida.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahí precisamente está el detalle!- Gritó la chica, levantándose de su silla como un resorte. -¡Ahora esa mugrosa se está cobrando su libra de carne a costillas de William! ¿Acaso le parece bien que la huérfana se case con William solo por dinero?

-Candy no tiene necesidad de casarse con William 'por dinero', como tú dices, - espetó la anciana deliberadamente y con tranquilidad, sonriendo en sus adentros al ver la confusión reflejada en el rostro de Elisa. – Candy tiene su propio dinero. Tres meses atrás cambie mi testamento y ahora ella es mi heredera. Admiro el trabajo que ha hecho con el hogar de Pony y cuando la muerte me encuentre, me marchare tranquila sabiendo que muchos niños en la misma situación que Candy no sufrirán como ella lo hizo a manos de nuestra familia. Mi dinero servirá para mantener el orfanato funcionando por muchos años y ella será la beneficiara del resto de mi fortuna.

-¿Cómo dice? – Balbuceo Elisa más blanca que la leche para el té, cayendo sentada nuevamente en el asiento que acababa de vacar.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de un comportamiento tan abominable de mi parte, - respondió la anciana tomando su bastón y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. - Podrías llamarlo expiación por mis pecados si quieres, pero realmente no me importan lo que piensas ya. No soy muy buena para expresar mis sentimientos... y creo es cursilería para bobos de todos modos. Pero sé mucho acerca de la practicidad de necesitar dinero para llevar a cabo grandes proyectos caritativos. Candy se ocupará de que otros niños tengan un futuro brillante desde el principio de sus vidas... algo que debió haber ocurrido tan pronto como ella puso pie en la mansión Leagan.

\- Pero… pero… mi madre es su heredera. ¡MI MADRE ES SU HEREDERA! – rugió Elisa, lívida y su rostro cobrando súbitamente un tono tan rojizo como su pelo.

\- Corrección, Elisa: tu madre ERA mi heredera. Y era mi heredera porque no había nadie más en la familia que necesitara mi dinero, - explicó la tía, sin dejar de hacer su camino hacia la puerta.- Hice mi primer testamento años atrás, chiquilla, antes de que tu madre se casara con tu padre. Cuando Sarah estaba soltera, yo vivía preocupada por su futuro y que sería de ella si algo me sucedía a mí. Ella era solo mi hijastra y no una Andrew por derecho sanguíneo, así que con mi muerte, ella quedaría totalmente desamparada. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Tu familia tiene una inmensa fortuna y tu madre estará financiablemente protegida por tu padre. Sarah ya no me necesita y tú eres ya la heredera de la familia Leagan.

Una oleada de calor lleno completamente a la pelirroja, su sangre hervía de coraje por todo lo que escuchaba, sus ojos brillaban de odio y su quijada se tensaba cada vez más. Era tanto la rabia que sentía, había llegado por una aliada más y resulto un completo fracaso

-¡MALDITA SEA! Usted… ha caído en el hechizo de esa huérfana – rugió llena de ira y completamente envenenada por su envidia - ¡Todos los Andrew han caído en esa maldición! ¡Esa maldita los tiene besando sus zapatos! No puedo creer que usted prefiera heredarla a ella y al inmundo hogar de Pony que a mi madre. Ella siempre ha cuidado de usted y sus caprichos de anciana decrépita.

-¡Aquí la única maldita eres tú, Eliza! – replicó la tía Elroy alzando aún más lo voz, para que la pelirroja sintiera que sus palabras no la intimidaban en lo más mínimo - Siempre has sido una envidiosa con todos, tu corazón está lleno de maldad y soberbia. Odiaste a Candice constantemente; desde que llegó a tu hogar, creíste que iba a quitarte el cariño de tu familia y por eso le hiciste la vida imposible. ¡Tu envidia hacia Candice te ha dejado desquiciada, niña, no te deja ver la verdad de la situación!

Al escuchar las palabras de la anciana, el salón de té fue inundado por una risa burlona y sin sentido.

\- ¿Yo tenerle envidia a esa maldita? ¡Jamás! – Musitó abandonando nuevamente su cómodo asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la anciana. - ¿De qué puedo tenerle envidia? ¿De ser huérfana? ¿De haber vivido en un establo y ser una mucama? ¿De qué se revolcó con el hijo bastardo del duque de Grandchester y que también se revolcó con el tío William? ¿Cómo me puede decir que le tengo envidia a una mujerzuela? ¡Soy mil veces mejor que esa estúpida! Yo tengo dinero, clase, linaje y sobre todo poseo una belleza incomparable. ¡Jamás tendría envidia de una don nadie!

El rostro de la tía abuela paso de tenso a radiante, esbozando una gran sonrisa irónica. Su mirada recorrió de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta retrocediera un poco bajo el peso de un par de ojos grises desafiantes. Una carcajada estridente fue la respuesta de la anciana.

-Elisa… todo lo que dices es una sarta de estupideces, - dijo hasta con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa. - Todo lo que mencionas son suposiciones tuyas o situaciones que TÚ misma provocaste. Dices no envidar a Candice… ¡eso es lo más gracioso que acabo de escuchar! Tal vez ella no tendrá todo lo que _dices_ tener pero hay algo que no se compra con dinero: el amor. Todo tu odio y envidia hacia Candice es porque ella siempre inspiró amor en el prójimo. Y jamás me ha embrujado… ella me ha inspirado a amar sin interés, cosa que tú nunca sabrás hacer porque tu corazón está podrido de maldad. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir… si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar discutiendo con una niña tonta que no sabe ni lo que quiere en la vida.

La anciana dejo el salón sin rechistar ni un instante, a pesar de su carcajada como toda una dama jamás perdió la pose y elegancia que la caracterizaban. La pelirroja se quedó parada como poste, hirviendo de cólera.

-Esto no se queda así maldita vieja… - resopló la chica apretando sus nudillos hasta quedar blancos. Sus ojos irradiaban maldad absoluta, en ese instante algo cambio irrevocablemente en su cerebro y todos sus sentidos la abandonaron.

Elisa salió del salón de té y vio como la anciana estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y aceleró el paso sin dudar de sus intenciones. No tardó ni unos segundos en llegar a su objetivo y la anciana no se dio cuenta cuando la chica se posó detrás de ella. Con una carcajada delirante, Elisa alzo sus brazos y empujó a la pobre anciana con todas sus fuerzas.

La tía abuela gritó a medida que su cuerpo comenzó a rebotar por las escaleras. Al escuchar el alarido, un par de rubios tomados de la mano que apenas entraban en el salón alzaron la vista en unisón presenciando la macabra escena.

Candy gritó horrorizada, corriendo a auxiliar a la abuela que yacía tumbada y sangrienta en el piso de mármol al pie de la escalinata. Albert, viendo como Elisa se carcajea cual desquiciada en el tope de las escaleras, inmediatamente corre a sujetarla para que no siga causando más daño. El patriarca instintivamente supo al contemplar lo sucedido que esa vez su sobrina había llegado a un extremo imperdonable.

Candy comenzó a revisar los signos vitales de la tía abuela, notando que los latidos de su corazón eran muy débiles y que su cuerpo arrugado está lleno de golpes. Inmediatamente la joven pidió auxilio a la servidumbre para que llamaran a un doctor.

Por unos minutos que parecían interminables el alboroto completo explotó en la mansión. Los criados corrían de un lado para otro, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de auxiliar a la tía abuela. Dos criados sujetaron a Elisa, quien seguía riéndose como trastornada.

El doctor finalmente llegó en pocos minutos y revisando a la anciana, proclamo que debido a sus lesiones, la señora tendría que ser enviada directamente al hospital. Candy se ofreció para ir con ella, ya que no deseaba separarse ni un instante de la anciana; el doctor mientras tanto revisó a Elisa consternado.

Minutos después de administrarle un sedante fuertísimo, el médico se dirige al rubio.

-William, lamento decirte que la señorita Leagan ha perdido completamente la razón. Todo lo que ha hecho se considera un delito muy grave. Te sugiero que la internen en un manicomio, en ese estado en el que se encuentra no pueden llevarla a la cárcel.

-Comprendo doctor… creo que es lo mejor para Elisa, su semblante no es el mismo y se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, es mejor que este en una casa de reposo.

-¡Nada de 'casa de reposo', muchacho! La chica está completamente loca de remate. Tiene que ir a un manicomio por las buenas o por las malas. Por ahora dormirá bajo estricta vigilancia y más tarde una ambulancia vendrá por ella, eso es todo. Bueno, tengo que ir a ver cómo está la Sra. Elroy. Con tu permiso.

El ojiazul no daba crédito de lo sucedido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y suspirando pesadamente. Caminó hacia las escaleras y en el primer escalón estaban rastros de sangre de su anciana tía. Frunciendo el ceño pasó la mano por el escalón y supo que había tomado la mejor decisión. Elisa merecía estar encerrada para siempre en un lugar como el que el doctor le recomendaba.

La envidia… ¿cómo hacer razonar a una persona que ha llegado a la locura por su causa?

Es un imposible….

Y como tal, el único recurso que tenia la familia Andrew para llevar a Elisa al manicomio, era apelar a esa misma envidia que recorría su mente podrida.

Los criados tuvieron la idea de hacerle creer a la joven que era la Reina de Inglaterra visitando Chicago… y que su carrosa blanca la llevaría a su nuevo castillo en las colinas para que de ahí dirigiera su reinado.

Salió de la casa Andrew envuelta en pieles… saludando y mandando besos a sus súbditos tal como una reina. En su mente retorcida, Elisa tenía algo más que Candy jamás conseguiría: regencia.

Por fin le había ganado la batalla a Candy White…

Y fue así como Elisa Leagan, una princesa de sociedad, se convirtió en la reina de los locos… todo por una locura que su envidia causo.

FIN

0o0o0o0


	7. Capitulo 7 - Lujuria

_Serie: los 7 pecados Andrew_

 _Guerra Florida 2015_

 _ **Lujuria:**_ _es el d_ _eseo por emoción en la vida, o necesidad de ser aceptado o reconocido por otros. La lujuria impide la claridad de pensamiento y comportamiento racional - el desarrollo del amor se atrofia ya que se concentra en el aspecto físico y no en lo emocional._

La lujuria secreta del patriarca – por Candy Fann

Me encuentro solo otra vez en esta cárcel de cristal y cemento que es el solárium, un Dante de los días modernos descendiendo a un infierno privado, atormentado por la variedad de pensamientos lujuriosos que despacio, como neblina negra y fría, comienzan a invadir mi mente cada noche, perturbando una vez más la precaria paz de mi alma. Hay un fuego latente dentro de mí... algo que, cual tigre acechando a su presa, amenaza con asaltar mis sentidos en cualquier instante cada vez que mis pensamientos vuelan hacia _ella_.

Si…

Desde que volví a ver esa pequeña ninfa de ojos verdes aquella noche nebulosa en Londres, una centella desconocida encendió algo en mi ser que con el transcurso del tiempo se ha convertido en una hoguera de pasión y deseo prohibido.

Mi viaje a África hizo poco para asfixiar ese fuego que el hechizo prendió, cosa que solo el bendito accidente en el tren logró conseguir temporalmente con eficacia aterradora.

Con mis memorias hechas trizas, el recuerdo de Candy desapareció por completo de mi mente, hasta aquel fatídico día cuando un ángel blanco de ojos verdes entro nuevamente en mi vida y otra vez perdí el poco sentido de lógica y razonamiento que aun poseía. Gracias a esos hilos invisibles del destino que parecen entrelazar nuestras vidas de una manera inevitable, de un día a otro y a pesar de la penumbra en mi mente, estar con ella se hizo una necesidad tan fuerte como lo es respirar. Incluso podría jurar que el mismísimo latido de mi corazón dependía del ritmo que el de ella, siempre a mi lado, marcaba diariamente.

Con el paso de los meses, lo que había sido apenas una chispa en un pasado que aun era desconocido para mí se convirtió en un fuego incontrolable de proporciones épicas... algo que me esforcé siempre por sepultar profundamente dentro de mi alma a diario cuando vivíamos juntos, como hermano y hermana... cuando ella todavía suspiraba abiertamente por otro.

Aun hoy, encerrado en la oscuridad de este solárium no puedo olvidar todos meses de anhelo silencioso; recuerdo vívidamente las noches que observe completamente embelesado el sutil movimiento de los labios de Candy cada vez que ella hablaba y cuanto deseé en aquel entonces probar el néctar que seguramente se encuentra oculto en el sabor de sus besos.

Su boca me tenía hechizado!

Corrección: ¡todavía estoy bajo el hechizo de sus labios!

De hecho todo en ella, sus ojos, su cabello, incluso las pecas que delicadamente salpican el puente de su nariz... mis recuerdos de sus rasgos es suficiente para oscurecer en mi mente la memoria de cualquier otra mujer en mi vida antes que ella.

Sentado aquí en este sillón puedo recordar claramente la primera vez que me deje llevar por la lujuria que completamente me robó la cordura después abandonar ese pequeño apartamento del edificio Magnolia.

Habían pasado casi tres días desde que mi sol desapareció del firmamento y desesperadamente comencé a buscar como un desquiciado los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo cabello dorado que me atormentaban diariamente en cada chica que aparecía en los periódicos o revistas para caballeros, especialmente las revistas inglesas _**Salud y Eficiencia**_ y _**Pedacitos de Fotografías**_ , que vienen por correo religiosamente donde quiera que yo me encuentre. Después de estar ausente por casi un año, resulta que tengo muchos volúmenes que leer!

Debo admitir que mi obsesión casi lindaba en una ofuscación enfermiza en esos días, así que tratando de encontrar una solución, decidí buscar el alivio a mi tormento a solas… específicamente en el refugio que son las páginas de esas revistas, gozando por primera vez de la discreción absoluta que me brinda este mausoleo vacio que es Lakewood momentáneamente. Aunque ya no tengo que esconderme detrás de un bigote y una barba pretendiendo ser un hombre más viejo, todavía me veo obligado a tomar en cuenta que no dejo de ser su tutor... y ella es apenas una chiquilla en muchos aspectos.

Así que esa noche cuando mi desesperación llegó a su cúspide, rodeado por pilas de revistas con fotos de muchachas rubias con ojos verdes, mi cuerpo tembló… y por primera vez desde que abandoné su lado fui capaz de conciliar el sueño gracias al sopor que la lujuria satisfecha proporciona.

Ahora cada noche mi cuerpo se retuerce en éxtasis sobre mi colchón cuando mi mente y cuerpo luchan en las penumbras tenazmente para obtener una tregua a esta dulce agonía que nace cuando pienso en ella y jamás fallece en la pequeña muerte que es el sueño nocturno.

Estas revistas son mi secreto… la única pista de la lujuria ardiente por un amor prohibido que desgasta el fondo de mi ser bajo esta facha pulcra, refinada y pacífica. Mantengo estas revistas escondidas… pero siempre al alcance, sin remordimiento ni culpa. Como que si con su existencia pudiera reemplazar mis recuerdos privados de Candy….

¡Ja! Nada se compara con ver su rostro levemente sonrosado por las caricias de su almohada y su cuerpo núbil saliendo de su litera cuando el primer rayo del sol se asoma perezosamente entre las cortinas de lo que fue nuestra habitación. Estos son substitutos baratos… porque la realidad de lo que es ella es irreemplazable en mi corazón. Aunque en estos momentos, ella se encuentre en los brazos de otro, cada anochecer, en la gloria que es el sueño ella es mía.

En el enorme espacio que es esta mansión, el único lugar donde puedo esconder todos estos estúpidos substitutos de su presencia, sin peligro de que sean descubiertas por los criados, es dentro de un maletín viejo y desgastado que fue de mi padre, donde guardo los documentos de negocios que estudio cuidadosamente todos los días, listos para ser entregados a George cada fin de semana.

Bueno, es decir… así era todo eso era _antes_ de perder el control de mis deseos… antes de que mi pecado fuera descubierto finalmente esta mañana.

A pesar de trabajar afanosamente en la biblioteca durante el día, poco a poco algunos documentos comenzaron a acumularse y ciertas decisiones importantes fueron prorrogadas porque últimamente estoy demasiado cansado…

No.

No me encuentro enfermo, es decir, no creo que esté enfermo… al menos que esta lujuria creciente a la que doy rienda suelta cada noche en mi recamara pueda clasificarse como enfermedad.

Mis pensamientos lascivos, los sueños y las imágenes de mi ninfa conjurando todo tipo de placer me roban el sueño hasta que mi cuerpo alcanza alivio a través de las revistas, dejándome agotado al rayar el alba.

Esta mañana fue diferente, ya que el destino confabuló para sacarme de este sopor libidinoso que abruma mi cuerpo y mente diariamente, y que amenaza con extinguir mi firme resolución de ser el patriarca ideal que mi familia necesita.

Anoche mi yegua Trinity por fin dio a luz a su potrillo, y después de pasar toda la noche asistiendo el parto en los establos, me dirigí a la mansión esta madrugada para tomar una ducha caliente… y tal vez darle una ojeada rápida a mis revistas antes de comenzar mi día laboral.

Subí los peldaños de la gran escalera de mármol de dos en dos, mis dedos ya hormigueando de placer al solo imaginar mis manos acariciando cada página donde una joven rubia de ojos verdes idénticos a los de Candy me mira con una sonrisa sensual dibujada en su rostro.

Con la anticipación del placer que estaba por venir, abrí la puerta de dormitorio rápidamente con un corazón expectante... que inmediatamente se hundió hasta el fondo de mis botas en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron inesperadamente con un par de ojos marrones entrecerrados mirándome con desaprobación.

Necesité algunos segundos para recobrar la cordura lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que era George quien estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama con el viejo maletín abierto y su contenido esparcido encima de la cama... cada revista, cada álbum de recortes que yo había hecho... todo estaba allí a la luz de día, justo así como el contrato que supuestamente yo tenía que haber firmado _ayer_.

¡Nunca me había sentido más como un niño travieso y menos como el patriarca de una familia de prestigio! George me miró severamente, una sutil contorsión de su bigote el único indicio de su rabia bullendo bajo esa actitud pulcra y tan imperturbable.

A George le disgustan las complicaciones imprevisibles en el negocio, y mi obsesión privada claramente ha llegado a afectar y complicar mis obligaciones comerciales de una manera muy pública.

Como un director de escuela, mi amigo esperó pacientemente por mí, su estudiante díscolo; sentado y cogiendo en sus manos el contrato que tenía que estar completo esa mañana al verme entrar.

"¡George! ¡Casi me matas del susto! No te esperaba hasta las diez, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?" tartamudee cuando el alma me volvió al cuerpo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi espalda. No había ninguna necesidad de que uno de los pocos criados en la casa escuchara el sermón que seguramente estaba a punto de recibir.

"Ahora me parece entender mejor la naturaleza de las ' circunstancias imprevisibles' que parecen retrasar tu trabajo cada semana," dijo ignorando mi pregunta, con la frialdad de su voz tomándome inicialmente por sorpresa, "así que por favor, no te avergüences a ti mismo insultando mi inteligencia si estas tratando de inventar una excusa válida para toda esta... distracción."

En ese instante casi podía sentir cómo un enrojecimiento cálido se expandía desde donde mi corazón yacía: un rubor comenzando desde la planta de mis pies hasta la raíz de mi cabello. Incluso mis orejas parecían palpitar como alumbrado de neón en las calles parisienses, probablemente ya de un rojo más vivo que el resto de mi rostro.

"Mira William... sé que no soy tu padre y que no eres ya un niño. También soy consciente de que muchos caballeros 'coleccionan' este tipo de literatura en privado," suspiró profundamente, como que si con cada palabra deseara restar el brillo de mi vergüenza. "No apruebo esta práctica pero también no juzgo tu elección de un 'pasatiempo' como este. Sin embargo... lo que me preocupa es esto: no puedo ignorar que las modelos de estas fotografías lucen notablemente como alguien que ambos conocemos... alguien por quien se supone tu no deberías de albergar esta clase de pensamientos. William, te estás metiendo peligrosamente en aguas profundas, y como tu amigo y mentor, me veo obligado a advertirte de los peligros asociados en el desarrollo de sentimientos por una chica con quien no puedes tener una relación amorosa."

Di unos pasos hacia delante, evitando su mirada mientras buscaba asiento nerviosamente en una silla al lado de la cama. Al hacer eso, mi atención se centro en una imagen particular... una de mis favoritas, y por un momento casi olvidé que George estaba allí reprendiendo mis acciones mientras yo sólo veía una mirada verde sonriéndome desde mi lecho.

"¡William!" espetó enfadado, al darse cuenta hacia donde habían viajado mis ojos. "¡Esto tiene que parar! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás teniendo pensamientos lascivos sobre Candy porque te recuerda a estas chicas, o te gustan estas chicas porque te recuerdan a Candy? ¿Cuál es la atracción que sientes por las rubias de ojos verdes que te ciega a todo, incluso tu trabajo?"

La expresión de mi cara debe haber dicho más que las palabras que parecían estar atoradas en mi garganta podrían decir ya que fui capaz de sentir su gélida mirada escudriñando mi rostro. George no es un tonto y seguramente se había enterado de mi deseo por ella meses atrás... pero aun no tenía ninguna manera de saber que esto no es sólo un hambre física. Yo la amo... mi corazón y mi cuerpo están completamente a su merced... y esta es la única manera que puedo estar con ella.

Las revistas y las chicas que tanto se parecen a Candy... este secreto es mi calvario y mi aliciente a la vez.

"Lo siento George. No era mi intención que encontraras... todas estas cosas," respondí sinceramente al saber que mi secreto había sido descubierto y ninguna excusa serviría para justificar mi comportamiento. "Tienes razón, creo que he estado demasiado distraído y he descuidado mis deberes como patriarca. He intentado mantener esta lujuria bajo control... pero últimamente debo confesar que me controla. Prometo que en cuanto mi presentación oficial se lleve a cabo, voy a poner cierta distancia entre Candy y yo. Tú estabas hablando acerca de un viaje hasta Brasil la semana pasada y me parece la oportunidad perfecta de salir de Estados Unidos por un tiempo sin levantar sospechas. 'La distancia engendra el olvido', ¿no es eso lo que siempre has dicho?"

"William… esperaba más de ti como hombre culto, pero esto es de adolescentes. Has descuidado tus obligaciones por estar… por estar… ¡ARGH!" resopló gruñendo. "No quiero ni pensar en lo que te ha mantenido 'ocupado' todos estos días."

"Lo siento, George… prometo que no volverá a suceder," aseguré con mi vista clavada en sus ojos oscuros.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Sé que eres un hombre de palabra, así que mi ayuda removiendo estas distracciones de tu presencia no te causara molestia alguna, ¿no?" declaró George, poniéndose súbitamente de pie y recogiendo las revistas metódicamente en sus brazos, aun sosteniendo mi mirada y escudriñando mi rostro de reojo en el proceso.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi entrenamiento en el arte mantener la compostura en cualquier tipo de circunstancias para no tragar en seco visiblemente y mascullar una maldición que George con sus oídos agudos pudiera escuchar. Si mostraba un ápice de debilidad, George me hubiera hecho trizas con su lengua mordaz, recordándome nuevamente de mis innumerables obligaciones familiares y lo inapropiado que son mis sentimientos por mi 'pupila'.

"No…" suspire tratando de parecer despreocupado por sus movimientos agiles y eficientes, encogiendo mis hombros y escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón desgastado para ocultar el frio sudor que las cubría.

"Muy bien, entonces me desharé de… de… todo esto en la chimenea del estudio para que nadie pueda ver las revistas si las tiro en la basura," dijo caminando hacia la puerta. "Firma ese contrato, ¿quieres? Te veré en la biblioteca en una hora. Estoy seguro que ahora que ya no tienes 'distracciones' no tardaras mucho en estar listo para comenzar nuestras labores. Ay William…" suspiró con el leve tintineo de una risa apagada sonando en su voz, "y yo pensando que ya habíamos dejado estos menesteres de adolescentes atrás. En fin, te espero abajo."

Cuando finalmente escuche la puerta cerrándose detrás de mi espalda, solté el aire que mantuve atrapado en mis pulmones sin saberlo… ¡que pesadilla tan vergonzosa!

¿George en mi recamara buscando el contrato? ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad?

Tenía ganas de chocar mi frente contra la pared una y otra vez, murmurando: tonto, tonto, tonto… tal vez así podría olvidar el escozor que aun sentía en mis orejas enrojecidas.

Al caminar hacia mi cama, sentí como mi corazón latía acelerado… pero por una razón muy distinta. Tomando asiento justo al borde de la cama, respire profundamente y me tumbe de espaldas mirando el cielo raso a la vez que mi mano se hundía debajo de mis almohadas de plumas.

Hurgando por un par de segundos mis dedos finalmente tocaron la orilla de un papel, que retire cuidadosamente de su escondite especial.

Esta no era una fotografía… mas bien un bosquejo que dibujé utilizando como modelo de referencia el cuerpo desnudo de una chica de las revistas… y el rostro de Candy sonriendo con un dejo de inocencia sensual. Sus labios entreabiertos parecían brillar con la promesa de toda clase de deleite carnales, sus ojos mirando siempre como pierdo la cordura cada vez que contemplo su imagen.

No es un retrato exacto… pero es lo más cercano que tengo a la realidad, y por lo tanto mi más preciado secreto.

Y desde anoche, ese bosquejo esta aquí… bajo llave en mi escritorio en el solárium donde nadie lo podrá descubrir o destruirlo. Ella está aquí solo para mí y es mi recompensa al final de cada día de trabajo.

Cuando los rayos del sol comienzan su despedida cotidiana cada atardecer, ese hormigueo familiar comienza nuevamente en mis manos inquietas… deseando el tipo de alivio que solo su imagen me puede brindar.

¡Bendita oscuridad! ¡Cómo te he extrañado este día! Ven a mí y aplaca mi suplicio...

Con manos temblorosas por la emoción del momento, saco la única llave que abre este escritorio de mi bolsillo y extraigo la preciosa imagen de mi rubia amada de su pulcro interior.

Estoy solo… pero esta es la hora en que mi prisión de cristal y cemento se convierte momentáneamente en el refugio donde esta lujuria secreta que late dentro de mi puede palpitar sin estorbos.

Sin remordimiento…

Sin perjuicios…

Sin barreras…

Recorro suavemente los labios de Candy con la yema de un dedo, imaginando automáticamente como su boca se abriría al contacto con mi pulgar, su lengua jugueteando cálida y rosada; el sudor de su cuerpo emulando el rocío sobre los pétalos de una rosa.

Candy… con su cabellera dorada ondeando cada curva de su cuerpo núbil.

Candy… es Venus saliendo desnuda del mar.

Candy… tiene sus ojos clavados en mí.

Me levanto de mi sillón por un momento, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del solárium sin prisa. Después de asegurarme que la puerta este cerrada con llave, me dirijo hacia un diván en la estancia con el dibujo de Candy en una mano mientras la otra busca con ansias la bragueta de mis pantalones.

"He cumplido… George. Hoy termine todo mi trabajo justo a tiempo," murmuro entre dientes, con una sudorosa anticipación perlando ya mi labio superior, "y tampoco puedes esperar que siempre me comporte como un santo."

Y en la oscuridad de mi cárcel… encuentro nuevamente mi salvación.

0o0o0o0o0

Continuara …. –

 _Health & Efficiency_ revista inglesa publicada en 1900 que ahora es _H &E naturist_

 _ **Photo Bits**_ _ **revista inglesa publicada en 1898 considerada pornografía**_

8


	8. Capitulo 8 - Lujuria Ardiente

_Serie: los 7 pecados Andrew_

 _Guerra Florida 2015 – Legión Andrew_

 _Este es mi aporte de despedida chicas. Fue un placer entretenerlas con mis locuras. Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron y comentaron. Espero volver a participar el próximo año._

 _Los personajes de CandyCandy son la propiedad de Mizuki e Irigashi – este fanfic es escrito sin fin de lucro_

 _ **Lujuria:**_ _es el d_ _eseo por emoción en la vida, o necesidad de ser aceptado o reconocido por otros. La lujuria impide la claridad de pensamiento y comportamiento racional… impide el desarrollo del amor porque se concentra en el aspecto físico y no en lo emocional._

 _LIMON – Por favor… no continúen leyendo si este tipo de lectura cause ofensa_

Lujuria Ardiente – por Candy Fann

Han pasado casi dos años desde el día que George me pilló mientras perdía la cabeza como un chiquillo prisionero y complaciente a mi locura lujuriosa. Ahora soy oficialmente el patriarca de la familia Ardley y me encuentro aquí parado nuevamente frente al gran ventanal del solarium... contemplando la puesta del mismo sol que solía añorar diariamente al final de mi jornada de trabajo durante mi periodo de reclusión.

En ese entonces el cielo rojizo besado cada noche por los últimos rayos del sol anunciaba el final de mis labores y el comienzo del dulce tormento que era mi vida sin Candy. Cada atardecer era un tiempo reservado para mis sueños y fantasía profanas, cuando yo podía olvidar quién era... y sumergirme en mi pecado lujurioso.

Porque una vez que mis manos acariciaban a mi miembro palpitante e impaciente, el mundo entero desaparecía. En este solárium, escondido por estas mismas paredes de cristal y ladrillos, mis manos se harían su boca… y el placer que sus caricias imaginarias brindaban a mi cuerpo me ponía casi de rodillas.

0o0o0o0

En aquel día de la locura, recuerdo cómo George dejó mi cuarto en una nube de cólera y frustración: enojado que mi 'obsesión' afectara mi papel como patriarca... y frustración porque sabía que era algo fuera de su control.

Desde ese vergonzoso instante, decidí guardar mi bosquejo de Candy en la gaveta de mi escritorio en el solárium.

Recuerdo cómo ansiaba la llegada ese día del atardecer para así poder nuevamente embriagarme de lujuria y encontrar el olvido en el mundo que mi imaginación y mis propios recuerdos fabricaban con nada más que ese dibujo en mi mano y la inminente oscuridad que me rodeaba.

No era un santo… pero tampoco un pecador. Estaba loco, si… ahora en retrospectiva puedo admitirlo finalmente. Me dejé llevar por mi deseo y tenía que pagar por mi pecado escondiéndome como un leproso en las penumbras.

Después de asegurarme que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave, esa noche me dirigí hacia un diván en la estancia con el dibujo de Candy en una mano mientras la otra buscaba con ansias la bragueta de mis pantalones. Recostado en ese diván, el mundo real finalmente dejó de existir y Candy comenzó a materializarse ante mis propios ojos como el centro de mi universo con pasmosa claridad.

Mi ninfa surgió desnuda de la página, sonriendo... llamándome a sus brazos expectantes. Mientras mi mano se deslizó para acariciar mi glande hinchado, sentí como la punta estaba ya húmeda y resbaladiza con anticipación a los deleites que estaban por venir.

Con sus esmeraldas imaginarias clavadas en mi miembro turgente, ella observaba asombrada el efecto que su presencia tenía en mi cuerpo con picardía y su sonrisa se amplió cual sirena esperando que su marinero desdichado cayera finalmente bajo el hechizo de su canción. Al notar su mirada, apenas fui consciente de mis alrededores ficticios, tal era el efecto de su sonrisa en mí. Todo desaparecía… y ella se convertía en el eje de mi cosmos.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, en mi mente extendí una de mis manos para alcanzar sus pechos, como la otra comenzó a acariciar la longitud y el contorno de mi miembro con movimientos expertos y deliberados. Sabía exactamente qué hacer... ya que lo había hecho muchas veces durante mi aislamiento.

Conteniendo mi aliento por un segundo, gruñí mi deseo cuando el calor de mi mano se convirtió en el calor de sus labios… sus labios rojos y suculentos rodeando el glande ensanchado de mi pene, magreando el borde duro con un movimiento rápido de su lengua rosa y traviesa.

Ella escuchó el aire siendo exprimido de mis pulmones y alzó la vista desde su posición de rodillas frente a mí, siempre sonriente y sensual. Su dominio sobre mi ser era completo y ella lo sabía... En mi mundo Candy tenía control de mi cuerpo y se regodeaba en ese conocimiento con su típica actitud astuta salpicada de curiosidad.

Sus manos recorrían el camino que sus mismos labios habían explorado... y cuando esa imagen se materializó ante mi casi me desmayo al sentir una nueva oleada de deseo inundando mis sentidos. Mientras me hundía en esa dulce agonía, fui capaz de presentir su tacto en mis testículos con una mano mientras acariciaba mi polla con la otra... suavemente, tentativamente como una virgen explorando territorio prohibido por primera vez.

Tragando en seco, imaginé mi mano extendiéndose para tocar la masa de oro coronando su cabeza, deleitándome en la dulce suavidad de su cabellera dorada.

Con presión sutil, mis manos guiaron su rostro nuevamente hacia mi masculinidad, deseando observar los movimientos de sus labios mientras mi miembro erguido entraba y salía de esa boca que estaba hecha solo para mí. Candy me miró con sus labios entreabiertos, su aliento caliente y húmedo casi quemando la piel sensible de mi falo ardiente.

En la neblina de mi mente gemí una y otra vez, esperando prolongar la tortura dulce a la cual estaba siendo sometido voluntariamente.

Mi miembro desaparecía dentro de su boca y Candy lamia sus labios después de cada suave embate. Mi hechicera se detenía momentáneamente por lo que a mí me parecía una eternidad, para luego tragar mi virilidad tan profundamente como podía hacerlo.

Completamente embriagado de una lujuria candente corriendo por cada vena turgente, yo jadeé en mi sueño y en un gruñido apagado le pedí que me chupara... fuertemente.

"Chico malo…" murmuró la musa de mis sueños, llevándome a la cama más grande que podía imaginarme en mi fantasía libidinosa. "Primero me toca a mí."

La seducción de un mundo construido en una dimensión de fantasía es que un soñador como yo puede imaginarse cualquier clase de guión... y en mi mundo, Candy siempre tenía el control de mi deseo.

Ella terminó posándose sobre esa cama con sabanas de seda, ofreciéndose a mí y deseando que la complaciera: en mi reino yo no sería nada más que un esclavo atento a sus necesidades carnales.

Recostada de espaldas y con sus piernas levemente separadas frente a mí, la visión de su sexo desnudo me robaba el aliento sin falla; mi miembro viril siempre firme ante ella… ansioso y goteando mi deseo. Su feminidad abierta me daba una vista completa de los pliegues delicados separándose ligeramente como los pétalos de una flor, de modo que yo podía apreciar totalmente el fruto de la lujuria creciendo y chorreando dentro de ella.

Su coño ardiente, acogedor y suave, incitaba las caricias lentas y prohibidas de mis manos, las cuales bajo su propia volición siempre encontraban los lugares secretos que provocaban su éxtasis.

Conteniendo el aliento, mojé un dedo imaginario en la hinchada hendidura en si ya empapada, acariciando suavemente los ricitos dorados adornando la entrada a mi universo privado de deleites.

En mis sueños, al imaginarme cómo Candy arquearía su cuerpo al recibir la fricción de mis dedos, mi cuerpo alcanzaba casi la cúspide del clímax ya que en mi mente lujuriosa, una sola imagen era suficiente para tocar el cielo: Candy lista y abierta para acogerme en su cálido interior, sin barreras, perjuicios o dudas.

"Albert…" jadeó mi ninfa en mis sueños, sus ojos verdes cristalinos y ardiendo de deseo. "Quiero que tomes mi cuerpo, mi amor… quiero que estés dentro de mí."

Esa noche con mis ojos cerrados, sordo y mudo a todo lo que no fuera la visión de Candy mostrándome su delicioso coño, jugoso ya por su deseo, yo sentí la tensión creciendo en mis testículos mientras mi escroto se encogía; en mi mente mi cuerpo se encontraba ya dispuesto a derramar mi semilla caliente dentro de los pliegues incitantes de mi hechicera imaginaria.

Al hundir mi miembro en ese deleite carnal, me imaginé la delgada barrera de su virginidad cediendo a mis embates, permitiendo finalmente fundirme en su interior y marcarla como 'mía' para siempre. Cada pliegue parecía amoldarse alrededor de mi verga a la perfección… como un guante de seda caliente y húmeda. Al enterrarme en su cuerpo, ella arqueó su espalda y sus pechos se alzaron a alcanzar mis labios, mientras sus piernas rodearon mis caderas con avidez… buscando acercase más profundamente a las caricias de mi pene duro y palpitante.

"Albert… te amo…" susurró sonriendo, comenzando a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que mis movimientos se hicieron más exigentes. "Tómame… esta noche soy solo tuya…"

Con su pezón es mi boca, sus palabras jadeantes fueron el único incentivo que mi cuerpo ya tenso necesitaba para encontrar un alivio… y sin pensarlo más, me rendí a mi deseo, permitiendo que mi cuerpo llegara a un orgasmo arrebatador.

En medio de mi éxtasis, cuando calientes chorros de semen abandonaron mi cuerpo con cada embate de mi pelvis y pasada de mi mano, un ruido repentino rompió el hechizo de mi fantasía y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de golpe.

"¡WILLIAM!" gritó alguien en medio de la oscuridad que aun atrofiaba los movimientos de mi cuerpo. La familiaridad de esa voz hizo que mi cuerpo saltara del diván como un resorte, cayendo en el suelo de panza con mis pantalones enredados alrededor de mis rodillas.

"¡GEORGE! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?" grité notando por primera vez la puerta abierta y George parado en el umbral con una mano en la perilla y la otra sujetando su llave de repuesto, la luz del pasillo iluminando directamente a través de la entrada el diván en el había estado recostado. "Ya terminé todo el maldito trabajo. Se supone que nadie me debería de andar buscando." En el suelo y con mi estómago firmemente pegado a la alfombra, traté en vano de retener un atisbo de orgullo afanosamente intentando subir mis pantalones por encima de mis nalgas desnudas con una mano mientras cubría mi erección y la evidencia de mi pecado con la otra.

"¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí me preguntas? ¿Qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Te estaba buscando porque hay una emergencia imprevista! Encontré un error en uno de los contratos más apremiantes. ¡Tenía que ser corregido inmediatamente antes de marcharme en el último tren esta noche!" bufó George al borde de un colapso, buscando el interruptor en la pared y cerrando la puerta cuando la luz de la lámpara finalmente me robó por completo lo poco que quedaba de mi privacidad. "He recorrido la mansión entera buscándote. Llamé a la puerta y al no contestar, pensé que te habías quedado dormido. Si hubiera sabido lo que estabas haciendo… ¡por todo lo que es sagrado, muchacho! ¿Acaso has perdido completamente el juicio? ¿Y si hubiera sido una criada la que te encuentra haciendo semejante cosa? ¿Te imaginas el escándalo? Con lo chambrosa que es Maree, tu tía sin duda sufriría un paro cardíaco!"

Deseando que el piso en el cual yacía se abriera para tragarme, tuve que reconocer que mi humillación estaba completa…

Ya no se trataba tan solo de revistas… ahora George me había pillado con las manos literalmente en la masa, en este caso mi propia masa para ser exacto.

"¡Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos!" recalcó George, teniendo la cortesía de girase y darme la espalda para no ver más mi bochornosa desnudes. "Con razón los cristianos piensan que la lujuria es un pecado: ESTAS CIEGO y sordo a todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto aquí en el solárium? ¡Después de nuestra conversación esta mañana jamás me imaginé que estuvieras encerrado aquí haciendo estas cochinadas!"

"¿Y qué sugieres que haga?" respondí fastidiado, finalmente ya con mis pantalones puestos y levantándome del piso. "Tú mismo has dicho que no puedo estar con ella… y no puedo estar con nadie más. George, no me puedes pedir que apague lo que siento por ella de la noche a la mañana."

"¿Aun cuando sabes que no es lo correcto? ¿Cuando sabes que la tía pondría el grito en el cielo? "

"Mi tía jamás lo sabrá, George. Nunca sabrá lo que siento porque el corazón de Candy le pertenece a otro," dije con un suspiro, resignado completamente a mi destino solitario. "Solo tengo este amor, mis recuerdos y estúpido deseo como consuelo…"

"William… juré a tu padre que te protegería…. Y lo haré. Aun cuando eso significa que tengo que protegerte de ti mismo," declaró George, caminando hacia el diván y agarrando el dibujo de Candy. Mi amigo contempló el bosquejo por un momento, y con convicción detrás de sus movimientos, deliberadamente rasgó el papel en trozos pequeños.

Observé como mi bosquejo llegó a convertirse en una lluvia de confeti sobre la alfombra sin decir palabra alguna, presintiendo que mis suplicas solo colmarían la paciencia de mi fiel asistente.

"Esto tiene que parar… no es bueno para ti," dijo metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para buscar su estuche de cigarros. "Estas lindando en la obsesión absoluta. La lujuria te tiene loco…"

"No es solo lujuria, George… es amor."

"Pues lo que estás haciendo es amándote tu solo… así que no me vengas con cuentos," bufó sacando un cigarrillo de su estuche. "Cada vez que te tocas están obsesionado con tu placer… no le das nada a nadie y causas caos a todas las personas a tu alrededor. Tu lujuria ahora está afectando a otros, ¿sabes? Por lo menos yo creo que voy a necesitar terapia después de lo que acabo de ver."

Encendiendo su cigarrillo, George sopló su frustración en una nube de tabaco, clavando su mirada en mi rostro aun enrojecido.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Que me esconda aun mas? ¡Ya no puedo estar más escondido!" gruñí, fastidiado por mi debilidad y la lujuria insatisfecha aun corriendo por mis venas.

"William… no tengo todas las respuestas… solo te puedo apoyar a encontrar la solución," resopló, probablemente exhausto por mi propia estupidez. "La lujuria es un escape… un sueño seductor… pero no era la vida real. En fin, mi tren se marcha en media hora. En vista de todo lo que ha sucedido, le diré a los criados que se tomen una semana de vacaciones. Cuando regrese el próximo fin de semana, espero que tu cordura esta ya de vuelta."

Y sin decir otra palabra, George giró sobre sus talones y salió del solárium, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y el peso de mi pecado en mente.

0o0o0o0

El siguiente día desperté para encontrar la mansión abandonada. Decidido a no defraudar a George, me dirigí al solárium para contemplar el sol matutino y meditar sobre todo los acontecimientos de los días previos.

Los cálidos rayos comenzaron a filtrase por la ventana… y al hacerlo, mis pensamientos volaron muy lejos de Lakewood, buscando otro tiempo y otra ciudad donde mi rubia de ojos verdes estaría esperando por mí en mis sueños.

Poco a poco mi mano fue bajando, rozando esa parte de mi cuerpo que tantos problemas me había causado. Mi miembro desobediente estaba ya erguido, buscando la atención de las caricias imaginarias de mi sirena ojiverde. Casi sin pensarlo, mi mano acarició mi polla y mi reino privado comenzó a materializarse nuevamente ante mis ojos.

Al sentir la primera gota de humedad traicionera supe que estaba perdido: Candy seguiría siendo la dueña de mi corazón y nada podía impedir los sentimientos latiendo en mi alma y controlando mi cuerpo.

Tensé la mandíbula preparado para abandonar mi cordura nuevamente, cuando la puerta del solárium se abrió sin aviso previo.

Dispuesto a despedir a quien fuera que fuese la persona parada en el umbral, contuve mi aliento por un momento mientras trataba de ocultar el bulto entre mis piernas disimuladamente.

Y entonces… ahí fue cuando escuché su voz.

Candy no me visitaba en mis sueños… ella estaba ahí escasamente a un par de pasos de mi cuerpo.

Su voz clara y melodiosa rebosaba sentimiento, mientras me suplicaba que no la forzara a casarse con Neil.

Con mi corazón latiendo desbocando hice todo lo posible para permanecer calmado aunque cada fibra de mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que la tomara en mis brazos.

Cuando finalmente le di vuelta a la silla en la cual estaba sentado, su reacción me conmovió. Al verla completamente en shock y a punto de desmayarse, me levante y acudí a su auxilio, ofreciéndole el apoyo de mi brazo. El roce de su mano sobre mi brazo fue leve… pero al mirar su rostro vi un atisbo de algo más profundo. Súbitamente esos ojos que antes me miraban con amor filial me observaban… casi escudriñando cada rasgo y expresión reflejados en mi rostro.

Por primera vez desde que abandoné mi vida como simplemente 'Albert' en Chicago, me atreví a contemplar la posibilidad de mis sueños convirtiéndose en realidad.

0o0o0o0

Han pasado dos años desde ese incidente memorable y estoy aquí de pie en la oscuridad, recordando el pasado; decidiendo olvidar mis viejos pecados y eligiendo en su lugar recordar ese dulce encuentro que marcó mi vida para siempre.

De repente, la luz se enciende iluminando el solárium y doy la vuelta para ver quién está en el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Albert, ya oscureció! ¿Qué haces aquí solo en las penumbras?" pregunta mi ninfa… mi esposa… mi Candy.

Y al sonreír una pícara sonrisa que ella conoce muy bien, mi amada corre hacia mis brazos abiertos que ya la esperan, besándome con pasión cargada de deseo.

0o0o0o0

FIN

.


End file.
